


Not So Brotherly Love

by Laulau95, Mariiie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A tiny bit of fluff, Angst, Baekhyun - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Domestic Violence, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Incest, Romance, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laulau95/pseuds/Laulau95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariiie/pseuds/Mariiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was one sinful night for everything to slip out of Yumi's control. Is it possible that once she has everything she thought she ever wanted, she realises that it isn't what she needs? Everybody talks about those one-night stands. It sure seems funny and pleasurable, but nobody ever talks about what happens afterwards. What happens once the other got what he wanted? What happens when he wants more? What happens when he wants more than just sex? Moreover, what happens when it isn't just lust going on between those sinful eyes? </p>
<p>Through the one she thought she could lean on the most she found out that love was something strange. <br/>She discovered that it was strange and that his was not oh so brotherly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Odd Crush

_**Warning: This chapter contains incest (well actually the whole story does), roughness and anal. If you're not okay with one of these, read at your own risks.** _

* * *

 

**Odd Crush**

 

With both hands in his pockets, Chanyeol looked up to Baekhyun, briefly licking his lips. Both guys had been walking on the night of the evening since a couple of minutes already. “Are you sure your parents won’t be home, dude? You know how much they hate it when you bring people home during the week.“ The tall man asked the smaller one.

 

Baekhyun turned to his friend and chuckled. “Calm down already. Yes, I am sure. They said they wouldn’t be there for the whole weekend. They left this morning. We have the whole weekend ahead of us“ He told his friend as they finally reached the porch of the Byun’s house.

 

The truth was that Baekhyun’s parents were pretty strict. Never did he had the chance to invite people over during the week. That was only one of the numerous rules Baekhyun and his little sister, Yumi, carefully respected all their lives. This time, though, it was a bit different. Baekhyun was in charge for the weekend as their parents were on vacation in the family chalet, which meant he could do whatever that pleased him, which meant bringing his best friend over for the night.

 

“I am just making sure,” Chanyeol said as Baekhyun reached the door and took out his key. The door turned open after he played with it for sometimes, like always, and he finally entered the main hallway.

 

“Yumi ?“ Baekhyun called inside the house. The entire place seemed to be silent and quite dark as no lights were open. “It’s me , you are here?” He shouted. Suddenly, the face of his sweet little sister appeared into the stairs.

 

“Upstairs~“ She said and she gasped when she saw Chanyeol in the house along with her older brother. “Oh, hi Chanyeol Oppa.“ She said, smiling shyly before gently bowing to him.

 

“Hello Yumi. It’s been sometimes since the last time I saw you.“ He said with a charming smile, his trademark killer smile. Yumi was quite used to that,  though it still made her gasp inwardly each time, her cheeks slightly reddening at the sight.

 

Yumi then walked down the stairs to greet them properly. “Did you guys eat? I made some sandwiches, there are still in the fr- “ She said and Baekhyun patted her head.

 

“Thank little sister, but Chan and I already ate. I was just making sure you were in the house.“ He said and Yumi understood. Her brother was always calm and sweet towards her, but she knew when she was wanted and when she was not.

 

“Oh ,okay.“ She said pouting slightly and then she turned to the stairs. “I guess I will go back upstairs then.“ She said like the little 18 years old that she was.

 

Baekhyun nodded then took out his shoes. Chanyeol felt a bit bad for Yumi and licked his lips before waving at her as she walked the stairs back to the second level of the house. “Thanks anyway, I’ll make sure to eat one later on.“ He said to make her feel great and she smiled to him. For the past 6 years she knew him , he always made sure to act like a second brother to her…. a second brother that might have desired her, but a second brother none the less.

 

Baekhyun looked over at his friend, frowning before hitting the back of the taller’s head as he realized the other was staring. ‘’Stop looking at my sister this way, pervert.’’ To which Chanyeol only laughed and messed Baekhyun’s hair, heading toward the second floor of Baekhyun’s bedroom. ‘’You’re just jealous.’’

 

They both got in the room and Chanyeol sat on the edge of the mattress while Baekhyun closed his door, heading to get two Xbox controllers and handing Chanyeol one before choosing a game. ‘’Why would I be jealous anyways?’’

 

‘’Cuz you can’t bang her.’’

 

Baekhyun frowned, groaning and sitting beside the other. ‘’If you continue talking about my sister this way, I swear I’ll cut off your throat or something.’’ He mumbled, getting the game started. Chanyeol’s smirk never left his lips.

 

***

 

They played a few games and it was completely dark outside when Chanyeol let go of the controller and sighed. ‘’You’re too good at this, I’ll have to practice more at home.’’ He groaned, going to his bag and putting a pair of sweatpants over his shoulder. ‘’Lemme go change for a sec, I’ll be right back.’’

 

Chanyeol went over to the bathroom, walking in front of Yumi’s door and staring at it for a mere seconds before continuing his way, licking his lips again, out of habit. He changed quickly, brushed his teeth and cleaned his face before opening the door to walk out.

 

“Oh , sorry, I thought you were do-” Yumi said right in front of him. Chanyeol stopped the swing he had while opening the door and stared at her. She had her hand like if she was about to turn open the door. Chanyeol noticed the red color flowing over her cheeks and her eyes trying to look at his face while his chest, unclothed, seemed to be quite a distraction. He played the game and smirked.

 

“It’s alright , I’m all done.“ He stepped to the side and let her pass. “After you~.“ He said and continued walking. She passed by him and bit her lip as a burst of air passed by as he went the other direction. Her nostrils caught the glimpse of his perfume right as he made his way through the door and she closed her eyes. Chanyeol smelled terribly good and was terribly good looking. This, she couldn’t deny. With the time, he became even more handsome than he already was when they were kids.

 

She closed the door and urged her back against it before feeling her knees failing miserably under her small weight. She was literally strike by his beauty and sexiness. So much that a slight moan escaped her lips at the thought of his body again.

 

She shook her head violently and walked up to the sink to brush her teeth. She grabbed her teeth brush and applied a copious amount of toothpaste. The water coming down from the sink brought her back to her own rational mind as she plunged the brush under the heavy falling water and then started brushing.

 

She wondered many things. Among those, why did she feel so weird tonight? Why did she feel trapped into this pajama pant? It was unbearable, something was happening to her and she felt surprisingly aroused by many small gestures. Unable to handle more of it , she spat the paste and cleaned her mouth before heading out of the bathroom. From the hallway, she could hear Baekhyun’s television playing, probably some video game, and she sighed, entering her own bedroom.

 

Once inside, she closed the french doors and pulled the curtains to hide while she’d be busy doing some personal business. She walked up to her bed and jumped on it, falling into the fluffy covers and closing her eyes as her head was resting comfortably on the pillow. “Why so hot?“ She whispered to herself.

 

She saw him too many times. He was the basketball team captain and, as her brother was also playing, she had the occasion to go and see the games. Her brother was good but it was Chanyeol that caught her eyes each time. He was dominating the match every time, stealing the ball from the hands of others and gasping for air as he jumped and marked, each time also, the final points that would bring their team to victory. Yes, Chanyeol was a winner.

 

What was mostly interesting to her wasn’t the fact he was this good in sports. It was the fact that he looked so hot while playing it. He was dripping sweat, yet she looked at him, pressing her legs together not to look too vulnerable.

 

He was simply too hot to be true and there she saw him half naked. She could die in peace from that moment on, she was pretty sure of that.

 

She didn’t even notice how turned on she was by the simple thought of him and she let her right hand slowly caress herself over the light fabric of the shorts she had on. She started by gently tapping on elastic of the shorts before gently pulling it away and let her hand fall under her shorts and panties.

 

“Oh God.“ She whispered as she felt her hand finally touch the source of her pleasure. She gently pressed her clit as her middle finger slid on the already pretty present juice coming out of her. It fell inside her whole almost instinctively and she bit her lip as she let it touch her inner wall.

 

She loved to touch herself, especially while thinking about Chanyeol. Often would she touch herself under the shower, not to be caught by her mother who had the habit to barge in without knocking. There, in the shower, she used to touch herself hardly while the hot water would muffle her moans and cover her pleasure, but not this time. This time, she was allowed to touch herself harshly on the bed.

 

“Oh yes…” She moaned this time and she smiled as she pushed another finger in. It was insanely joyful. Pushing in and out of her, those fingers of hers were enough to make her happy. Of course, they would never be like the real thing but it was better than anything else. She was so turned on , the pulsations became harder and harder. She was panting while fingering herself and the temperature of the bedroom was definitely higher.

 

“Oh god , Oppa…“ She moaned, quite loudly this time.

  
  


                                                                    ***

 

Baekhyun won another round of the war game he had been playing with Chanyeol and he could clearly see how bored he started to be. “Oh come on, bro, don’t tell me you are really that much of a bad loser?” He joked and Chanyeol smirked.

 

“If you could change the game, maybe it would be better. You know I am not into war games anyway. Do you have a sports game or something? “ He asked Baekhyun who smirked as well and raised from the small couch to go to the CD rack to look for another game. Chanyeol reached the pocket of his pajama to grab his phone, but only the pants fabric could be felt. He started to look panicked and Baekhyun noticed it.

 

“Are you alright? “ He asked and Chanyeol raised from the couch to look into the crack. “Let me guess, you lost your phone again?“ He asked and Chanyeol threw an ‘ I am not so amused ‘ kind of gaze. The smaller one chuckled and turned to him. “Just focus, where was the last time you used it?“ He tried to help him.

 

Without saying a word, Chanyeol thought and guessed he must have forgotten it in the bathroom, where he used it to play some music while brushing his teeth. He whispered a slight ‘ I’ll be back’ before he rushed outside the bedroom.

 

“If you don’t mind, I’ll put a movie instead. I’ll be waiting , alright?“ Baekhyun asked his friend before he left. Chanyeol nodded and walked to the bathroom.

 

His way to the bathroom was simple. A couple of meters, straight at the end of the hallway. It should have gone without any trouble but once in the middle of the hallway, the unexpected happened. One room had a mere light coming out of the french doors. Chanyeol looked at it and wondered what was going on as he knew it was Yumi’s bedroom.

 

His wonders didn’t have to be lingering very long as he heard something. Curious, he brought his ear closer and that’s when he heard it clearly.

 

“Oh God, Oppa!” He heard the sexy moaning voice of Yumi hiss in pleasure. Chanyeol stopped breathing , trying to hear everything coming from this bedroom. It was insane how such a small voice cracking through the glass of her door was enough to give him a boner.

 

He caressed his crotch and gulped as he heard her moan over and over the name he presumed might be thrown in the air for him. How could she grow up to be such an attractive woman? Chanyeol decided to peek inside the room and pushed the door open. To his surprise, it wasn’t locked so he just pushed it open and Yumi rapidly stopped touching herself.

 

“Opp- I mean, Chanyeol, what are you d-doing here?” She asked blushing as she was trying to regain her position on the bed. He just stayed there, his mouth slightly ajar before slowly closing the door. “W-What are you doing?” She asked again, this time scared of the reasons why he was there.

 

Chanyeol smirked, not even trying to hide the boner taking over his sweatpants. He crawled his way to her and she sat up straight this time, looking at him. He smiled at her and gently sat to face her. “I came to help you.” He said and she gasped, mouth open, to his statement.

 

“H-Help me?“ She asked surprise and he chuckled at her cute expression. Gently, his hand came to caress her bare leg and she felt a shiver coming all the way from the place he touched to the back of her spine.

 

“Yeah , help you.“ He confirmed in a low whisper. She felt the heat coming insane and tried to remain calm by placing her hands on both sides of her body. “I heard you call for me.“ He said as his hand started to rub against the upper side of her thigh. She was panting and he smirked, his eyes daring to look right into hers.

 

She felt his hand coming so high that he could make her come right there. She gulped and looked at him. He was already looking at her, undressing her with his eyes. His hand dared to come even higher as he brushed against her clothed crotch.  He felt how soaked it was and smirked.  “Are you really all wet for Oppa?“ He asked and she blushed and looked away. She hoped he wouldn’t think she was strange but, still, here he was, still touching her in the most pleasant way. She felt her whole being becoming weak and she closed her legs shut.

 

“P-Please Oppa…“ She moaned and that made Chanyeol really happy. She was so small and so on the edge of loosing all control. That was a good thing because Chanyeol liked to be in total control.

 

“Please, Oppa what? What do you want Oppa to do?“ He asked teasingly as he started to brush against her soaked womanhood harder. “Do you like when Oppa does this?“ He asked before he gently pulled her shorts away to touch the fabric of her lacy black underwear. A little bit more and he would have thought she was doing this on purpose. “Do you like when Oppa touches you like this?” He asked and she just closed her eyes, enjoying each touch he was giving her.

 

He then considered it meant yes and let his long fingers caress the long of her slit gently and sensually. She was moaning for once and he liked that. “O-Oppa” She said biting her lips. To her surprise, she felt Chanyeol pulling her panties to the side as well. She widened her eyes as she felt his fingers contouring her naked womanhood.

 

He was still looking at her and she blushed violently. His fingers then started to play along with her clit. It was wonderful the way he was rubbing against the small organ of pleasure repeatedly. She arched her back slightly as a spasm of pleasure invaded her whole being.

 

She was soaked wet and Chanyeol licked his lips at her. She was so desireful this way and he longed to touch more of her. His long finger found soon after the opening of her core and he entered the tip of two fingers at once inside her dripping hole. She gasped and panted as he started to finger her gently at first. He came closer and bent down to her face. She was too taken away into the pleasure his finger was giving her to notice their proximity and she realized it way too late. Only when she felt his hot and moist lips taking over hers did she noticed he was hovering her and she gasped at the latest fact.

 

Chanyeol was devouring her adorably sweet lips and she resisted at first. She tried to, but failed, and too soon when his finger transpierced her roughly, she gasped, which allowed Chanyeol to have a better control over her mouth. His tongue fought against hers and she let him win gladly. Apart from being an expert basketball player, Park Chanyeol was also an expert kisser.

 

Just when she thought her orgasm would come, he took out his finger. He caressed her cheek to deepen the kiss and she started to be gasping for air. Hovering her body , his hand brought her waist closer to him. His crotch was brushing against her already pretty done womanhood. He made her lay completely on her back and pulled her to him more and more. She moaned his name as she felt him grinding over her. Each time she moaned, Chanyeol groaned her name too.

 

He left her lips alone all at once when he attacked something else; her collarbone. Her delicious sweet spot was attacked mercilessly by the man when he found it. He abused of it, making her back arch. She had no idea he would make her go this crazy.

 

“Let Oppa have a taste.” He said, smirking as he traced his way down to her belly, kissing her still clothed chest. He raised the hem of her shirt to see her flat stomach and he gently blew on her belly button. It took her over the edge and she arched her whole body out of pure pleasure. He then kissed it gently before he proceeded to make his way lower on her. She could only look at him as he gently pulled down her shorts and panties and throw them somewhere none of them cared about anymore.

 

Chanyeol didn’t lose any more minutes and used his skillful tongue on her. He attacked her clit first since he knew it was already pretty fragile. She moaned loudly. “Oppa, god, yes!.“ She said and it only gave the need to Chanyeol to eat her out completely. That’s exactly what he did.

 

He stopped sucking on her clit to open her big lips for him. Without loosing any second, he went on her and started to eat her up. She closed her eyes to enjoy the whole experience. At first, the tongue was teasing around, licking along the inside of her lips before it went down for the real action. He started to lick the actual hole and pushed his tongue further in. She wasn’t expecting him to do it, so she was taken by surprise. He felt a slight resistance , that he attributed to the fact she must have still been a virgin and that only her small hands might have explored that treasure. He pulled on her hips to bring her closer as he was eating her up still heartwarmingly.

 

“Oh Oppa , you are so goo-“ She was moaning when the door flew open.

 

“Yumi , have you seen Chan, I’ve-,” Baekhyun said as he entered and he stopped when he saw Chanyeol, deep between his sister’s legs. “What do you think you are going?” He shouted and walked to him.

 

On his side, Chanyeol didn’t even dare to stop. He was just working on her orgasm so hard that he couldn’t just stop yet. Baekhyun looked at her sister and gulped.

 

“I-I am sorry B-Baek.“ She said between two moans. “P-Please don’t be angry at me.“ She said as he was about to push away his friend from her. “OH GOD YES!“ She screamed as Chanyeol entered his two fingers back into her and hit right on the spot.

 

If Baekhyun ever planned on doing something to stop Chanyeol, all his intentions were cut straight when he heard how sexy his little sister sounded when she was coming all over his friend’s face and fingers. He gulped harder and that’s only when Chanyeol backed off, clearly happy about the job he had done to her. He looked at his friend who seemed lost in lust and he stood up.

 

“I was tasting the forbidden fruit, want to try?“ He asked amused and Baekhyun only gulped harder. Yumi looked at her brother who was intently looking at her. She didn’t know why she felt something burning inside her womb and she shut her legs as her back arch. “Looks like she wants you too.” Chanyeol said amused and patted Baekhyun’s shoulder. Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun towards her and she bit her lip.

 

“B-Baek… what are you doing? “ She asked as she felt her whole body burning. She fought to keep her legs shut. Chanyeol came and caressed her cheek,

 

“Come on, babe, don’t be shy. Show him how good you taste.“ He said and she looked at Chanyeol. She was lost. In a normal state, she would have urged him to go away from her, but somehow she wasn’t fighting not to let Baekhyun eat her up also. What was wrong with her?

 

Gently, Chanyeol pushed her legs open to let the most pleasant view to Baekhyun. The young man looked at the dripping hole and licked his lips. Never did he dared to go this far. Of course, Baekhyun had some thoughts as he saw Yumi grow up but never did he felt this excited in his whole life. He looked up to her and she was still looking at him while biting her oh so luxurious lips.

 

Slowly, without saying a word, he bent down and kissed her womanhood, gaining a small moan from his sister. She was closing her eyes as her brother’s tongue gently played with her. Unlike Chanyeol, who was a lot more direct and rough, his tongue seemed a lot more sensual and sweet. He was afraid to go too far. As if eating up his sister wasn’t far enough. Baekhyun actually couldn’t help himself and he gently started to rub her entrance with his silky fingers before entering not two but three whole fingers. “B-Baek !“ She shouted as he started to make them pound into her. Never did she thought her older brother was this skillful with his fingers. Directly curling them, it was like he knew where to hit. He found her g spot in less than a minute and once he found it, he wasn’t able to stop hitting on it. “Oh shit that’s s-so good..!“ She moaned almost on the edge on crying.

 

“That’s right, babe. Moan for your brother. Show him how much you want us to take you.“ Chanyeol said and she looked at him all so suddenly, only to see he was touching himself. She gasped at the huge size in front of her eyes. Chanyeol was close to her and she could see his hand rubbing his cock from the very tip to the balls, making them clap each time he was hitting the base. She was looking at him, seeming so amazed that he smirked. “Want to touch, babe?” He asked and she blushed. “Don’t be shy.” He said, grabbing her hand and leading it to the base of his member. “Just rub it like that.“ He said motioning her the movement to make. She gasped and continued even when he took off his hand. “Yeah, right like that, babe.“ He said closing his eyes when she started to accelerate the pace around his member.

 

Here she was, being eaten up by her own brother and jacking off his friend. Never would she have thought her first sexual intercourse would look like that but, somehow, she never would have wanted it to be something else as she was feeling the pleasure building between her legs. “Put it in your mouth.” Chanyeol said, pushing his member closer to her mouth. She started to be afraid due to the size of Chanyeol’s length being incredibly huge. She looked at him, unsure, and she arched her back when Baekhyun finally made her come.

 

“Just do it,“ Baekhyun ordered her. She looked at her brother and raised from his position. She gulped, nodded and, without further asking, she opened her mouth and let Chanyeol insert the tip of himself into her wet cavern. Slowly, she started to suck and lick the base.

 

It was a first time for her but she guessed she did well as she looked up at Chanyeol groaning freely at each stroke she took out of the monster she had in her mouth. During this time, she looked at Baekhyun, who started to undo his belt and take out his own dick. She gasped at his size too and at how vigorously he started to pump it.

 

She felt Chanyeol push himself deeper into her mouth and she gagged on him. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on the man she was eating when she felt something tickling her lower region.

 

“Come on, man, I wanted to take her first.” She heard Chanyeol say. She opened her eyes wide awake and looked at the tall man looking all so desperate. Her gaze shifted to her brother whom she felt poking her entrance with his dick. “She’s still a virgin.“ Chanyeol added.

 

“Sorry man, that’s the brother privilege,“ Baekhyun said and smirked as he started to push inside her. She widened her eyes as she felt each inch of her brother enter her.

 

“I-It hurts.” She said once she managed to get Chanyeol out of her mouth and gulp enough to gain her saliva back.

 

“Sorry, sis. Just close your eyes. Let your brother please you.“ He said and somehow it turned her on. Soon enough she felt the whole length being inside her. “Shit she is thigh.” Baekhyun hissed and she cried in silence as it was incredibly painful.

 

“T-take it out. It hurts. Please...” She hissed but as she thought Baekhyun did just as she asked, he pushed back into her.

 

“Sorry, you are just too good, sister.“ He said and bit his lip. He started to rock their hips together and she started screaming in pain. “Eat him up.“ He said and she didn’t have much to say before Chanyeol forced her to eat up his member.

 

She choked on him and started to feel her pussy dripping as the pain slowly started to fade, pleasure filling her up suddenly. She was fucked hard by her brother and Chanyeol started to become impatient. He suddenly grabbed her hair and forced her to deepthroat him. It was rough and he wanted to feel her eat him up completely. She was gasping for air and choked on him hardly. That reaction made her whole body tighten, her pussy included.

 

“Oh god yes.“ Baekhyun hissed as he felt it being even tighter. “Do it again.“ He growled and he started to pound more and more into her. “Make her choke again, so she can choke on my dick too.” Chanyeol groaned, licking his lips She didn’t recognize her brother, nor Chanyeol, at that point. She just felt Chanyeol doing the same action again and again until she felt some warm liquid being released into her mouth. She looked at Chanyeol and there were tears at the corners of her eyes.

 

“Swallow it, babe.“ He asked and she nodded, doing as told. She swallowed it all until nothing was left. She licked her lips and concentrated on Baekhyun who was still fucking her.

 

Chanyeol didn’t lose any time to start jerking himself again as he looked at the scene of the brother and sister fucking like beasts.

 

“Do you like it, Yumi? Do you like when I fuck you?“ Baekhyun asked her and she was just so out of words that she nodded. She started to play with her own breast as Baekhyun was drilling her up all so roughly. He was literally ball deep inside her and she adored it. “Come for me,  come for your brother, honey.“ He said and she felt it coming inside her.

 

All she could see was Baekhyun’s hips heavily pinning her on the bed. All she could feel was a dick drilling inside her. Each centimeter being newer than the precedent one.  She felt like crying. Her brother took her virginity and he took it in the most pleasurable way.

 

“Baek!“ She shouted as she felt like she was about to come. “God Baek, why do you fuck me so good?” She asked and he smirked.

 

“For that you will want more next time.” He said teased her as he made her come in one last hip thrust and she cried her orgasm away. He continued, carried away by his own release coming. “Shit, I just want to come inside.“ He said and she widened her eyes.

 

“N-No please!“ She begged and Chanyeol smirked.

 

“Do it.” Chanyeol ordained this time. “Fill her up.“ He completed. She widened her eyes as she felt her brother going in and out of her like crazy until she felt his balls empty themselves hard inside her.

  
  


“Gosh.“ Baekhyun said as he filled up his sister with his cum. He closed his eyes as his face of release came. He fell over her and stopped until their noses touched. She looked at him panting and he gently pecked her lips. “Why are you so hot, little sister?” He asked before he took over her lips completely. He was a lot more sensual than Chanyeol but also a lot shyer due to their situation. She let him do as he pleased, closing her eyes at the feeling of his tongue taking control over hers.

 

“Move out, it’s my turn now.“ Chanyeol said with a smirk. “We’ll have enough time to cuddle afterward.“ He said. Baekhyun stopped kissing her and looked into her confused eyes. He was still into her as he moved a bit. His ruffled hair was falling over his face and Yumi was highly confused about the way that he looked. Surely she never did look at her brother that way. The way this evening turned out was more than unexpected.

 

Baekhyun raised on his elbows, still looking at her carefully analyzing her expression before Chanyeol violently pushed him to the side, taking out his member from her at the same occasion. Yumi gasped and Baekhyun rolled over. “Now that’s my turn, babe.“ He said with a charming smirk across his face.

 

Chanyeol pulled around her waist to bring her closer to him and caressed her sides as he laid by her side. Baekhyun was left to the side while her attention was brought all to the other man. When she looked at him, Chanyeol was already smirking and ready to take the lead. “Let Oppa have some fun, babe.“ He said rolling over her and she gasped when she felt his chest against her still clothed breast. He was so close that she trembled and he smirked even more. “You’re trembling, babe.“ Chanyeol pointed out as his member was poking her entrance. She gulped and turned her head to the side, to avoid at him and he attracted her eyes by tilting her chin his way. “Do you want Oppa to take you?“ He asked and she gasped.

 

Chanyeol took the base of his member and gently rubbed her already dripping hole. She seemed so fragile. She was still full of her brother’s seed that Chanyeol wanted to take her also. The tip of his member teased the very entrance of the joyful hole some more and she groaned, still pinned under the male.

 

“O-Oppa.“ She whined and Chanyeol put his forehead against hers for a brief moment. He licked his lips and bit the bottom one. She was moaning more and more as he continued to rub it against her. Baekhyun looked at them and the temptation came back all at once.

 

Chanyeol hesitated before he plunged his tip into her pussy  still dripping from Baekhyun’s seeds. “O-Oh god.“ He cursed under his breath right when she started to pant harder and he started to enter her deeper. “So tight. I can feel my whole dick deep in you babe.“ He said as he tried to push the whole thing in. It was so big that Yumi could only whine in pain.

 

“I-It hurts...“She said once again. Compared to Baekhyun, Chanyeol had no pity for her still practically virgin body. He started to pump harder into her. She cursed him at the beginning and closed her eyes to handle the pain more. “S-Slower O-Oppa.“ She begged him but Chanyeol did as he pleased.

 

Baekhyun started to touch himself right next to her. Using his other hand , he grabbed her chin and forced her head his way. He captured her lips with his once more as Chanyeol was too busy feeling his dick deeply into her as he was fucking her senselessly.

 

Baekhyun knew his friend would be rougher than him. He knew it wouldn’t be easy and so that’s mainly why he insisted on being the first, and also why he tried to turn her attention elsewhere while his friend was fucking her. Yumi melted into the kiss as Baekhyun was a lot softer and sweeter than Chanyeol. He caressed her cheek and the base of her neck with his  hand while the other was still gently rubbing his length. She never thought her brother would turn out to be such a good kisser and she moaned into the kiss.

 

“Touch your brother for me, babe,“ Chanyeol ordered the girl and the kiss were broken. She came back to the sensation in the back of her body and arched her back. It was deep, oh so deep. Chanyeol was heavily putting all his weight on her. She started to moan loudly and in despair. “Do as your Oppa says.“ He still said as his balls were hitting her back quite harshly.

 

She looked at Baekhyun who just bit his lips. She gently touched his member, caressing his beautiful hands over it. Baekhyun let a slow groan escape his mouth. She started to rub Baekhyun’s cock in the same way that Chanyeol taught her to do with him. She was moaning still and Chanyeol enjoyed the view. He liked to dominate her. He liked the way she was touching her own brother all because he ordered her to.

 

He felt his cock becoming so hard around her. She might not be a virgin anymore because of the other man she was now touching heartwarmingly, but she was surely still pretty thigh. She liked the way he furrowed his dick inside her again and again since she was coming heavily on Chanyeol’s length.

 

Suddenly, Chanyeol had an idea. He liked to have what he wanted and he felt like taking her virginity. If it wasn’t her pussy, he would take it from somewhere else. He pulled out of her and looked at Baek’s sperm still dripping from her. “On your knees, babe.“ He said in a husky tone. She gulped and hesitated to sit up, stopping her action on her brother at the same time.

 

Chanyeol wasn’t all that patient so he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her his way before he turned her around and pushed her on her knees. She gulped, facing her brother on a really humiliating position. Baekhyun became immediately turned on to see his little sister doggy style and ass up in the air, ready to be taken away in one sudden hip trust. Chanyeol’s cock was wet enough to start the work by itself so he directly went for the back hole.

 

Her scream was obvious of the pain she was feeling. It was so thigh that Chanyeol’s cock was stretching her completely. “N-No! please, Oppa, not there! “ She screamed, biting her lip and Chanyeol simply pushed himself deeper until the tip was completely into her asshole.

 

“Baekhyun shut her up for me.” He asked his friend and Baekhyun nodded. He came closer and brought his face closer to hers.  

 

“Focus on me, little sister.“ He said as their noses were touching. “It won’t hurt for too long.“ He said, using a sweet voice. He captured her lips again. He actually loved to kiss her. She failed once more into her brother’s kiss and he cupped her face.

 

From behind, Chanyeol put his whole dick inside. It was burning her insides, but she somehow liked the sensation of Chanyeol, her all time crush, fucking her ass roughly. That’s exactly what he did. Chanyeol started to pump into her tiny little asshole, expanding it great time as she hissed some moans of pain. “Do you like being fucked in the ass, babe?” Chanyeol asked and gave one big hip thrust that made the kiss between the siblings stop and Yumi stumble on Baekhyun. Her face fell right next to his cock and she saw how hard he was. Baekhyun looked at her and she licked her lips.

 

Actually, this time, she didn’t have to be asked. It came naturally. She grabbed her brother’s dick and started to pump it faster than before. As she was still being ass fucked , she put the tip of the dick in her mouth. “Oh , shit.“ Baekhyun cursed as his head fell backward.

 

She continued to take his cock into her wet mouth and she sucked on it hard while Chanyeol chucked. “Seems like she likes to get naughty.“ He joked but Baekhyun wasn’t listening to it anymore. He was sucked by his freaking sister. How many brother’s dreamed about this? Probably too many.

 

She felt full. Her pussy still full of her brother’s seed, her mouth full of this same cock that filled her up and her ass deeply fucked by her brother’s best friend.

 

“Shit she is so tight.“Chanyeol cursed as she was sucking Baekhyun, deep throating him on her own will. It was so hot that both men felt like their release was nearer than intended. “Do you want your ass filled up, babe?“ Chanyeol asked as the speed was becoming dangerous.

 

Unfortunately for her, she didn’t have the time to answer as Baekhyun released his seeds in her mouth and she tasted the sweet juice he was giving her. He sighed as he opened his eyes and saw his little sister swallowing, taking it all down her splendid throat.  “Shit.“ He cursed, terribly turned on by this.

 

Chanyeol followed soon after , filling her asshole until it was dripping. He rode his orgasm, continuing his thrusts into the twitching hole until Yumi milked his cock completely and he slipped out, letting her weak body fall on the bed. Baekhyun’s now limp cock moved out of her mouth as well and she found herself panting heavily, her three holes dripping with the two boy’s releases.

 

Baekhyun was the first one to move, shifting closer to his little sister and embracing her in a tight embrace. He lifted her chin up, kissing her lips sweetly and smiling. “You’ve been so good, Yumi ah… So, so, so good..’’ He whispered, praising her some more before kissing her lips again. He didn’t dare to deepen the kiss, not quite appealed to taste his release. He moved back to let her breath and she instinctively rested her head on the boy’s chest, closing her eyes. Her core was burning, though it wasn’t in a bad way. She felt so exhausted and sleeping seemed like the most appealing thing in the world at that moment.

 

Chanyeol was too busy staring between her legs, amazed how the muscles around her holes desperately tried to close up, but in vain, letting both his and Baekhyun’s release run down between her thighs and on the bed sheets. When he finally looked up, he noticed the two siblings’ position and frowned, jealousy filling him.

 

He soon moved as well, laying down on the other side of Yumi and sliding his two long arms around her frail waist, subtly pulling her closer to him, and further from Baekhyun. He drew kisses up her shoulder and to her neck, brushing his lips over the bruises he had made earlier and he felt Yumi shiver, a slight and tired whimper escaping her lips.

 

‘’Sleep, now, babe, you deserve it.’’ He whispered in her ear, kissing over her neck again and Yumi nodded slowly, not taking long before simply drifting off. Chanyeol looked up, his eyes meeting Baekhyun’s.

 

His best friend was staring right at him, his eyes filled with mixed feelings and Chanyeol raised an eyebrow before sending his friend a smirk.

 

Baekhyun sighed, shifting closer to his sister and breaking his eye contact with the other. He looked down at Yumi, caressing her cheek gently and even though she was asleep, she leaned into his touch. He smiled at the sight and looked back up at his friend again. He was frowning. It was Baekhyun’s time to smirk and he noticed how Chanyeol’s grip tightened against his sister and it amused the smaller a bit. He was so jealous. But so was Baekhyun.

 

It seemed like none of them wanted to look away, both too caught up in wanting to be the one to stare the longest, the one to stand still the longest.

 

_The one to have her to himself._


	2. Fantasy Crush

**Fantasy Crush**

 

The next morning, the two boys woke up without any Yumi in their arms. Baekhyun was the first to open his eyes, groaning a bit and stretching before sitting up and looking around, a bit lost at first because he was in his sister’s bed, but once everything cleared up in his mind his eyes widened in shock. He had slept with his sister.

 

Chanyeol soon followed when he felt the mattress move, frowning a bit and groaning as well, opening his eyes and staring at the unfamiliar ceiling for a bit. When his vision adjusted to the dim light he sat up, looking around and raising an eyebrow, wondering why he was in a girl’s bedroom when he knew he had crashed in Baekhyun’s place, but once everything cleared up in his mind he couldn’t help but smirk. He had slept with Baekhyun’s sister.

 

The two boys turned their heads at the same time, staring at each other for a few seconds, no words being spoken at all.

 

“S-Someone… H-Help…?”

 

Baekhyun was the first to react, looking around and trying to spot where his sister’s voice came from. Chanyeol simply raised an eyebrow, watching as Baekhyun moved around the bed.

 

“Yumi ah?! Where ar-” Baekhyun stopped mid-sentence when his eyes fell on the limp body of his sister on the floor. She was laying down on her stomach, face contorted in pain. The brother was quick to stand on his feet before leaning in front of her, frowning in worry.

 

“What even are you doing there, sissy? What happened?” He asked, taking her hand and trying to help her stand, but as soon as she tried raising on her two feet, Yumi squealed and fell back down, whining and instinctively moving her hand to rub her lower back.

 

Chanyeol slowly made his way toward Baekhyun as he kneeled down, a smirk curving on his lips as he saw the scene unfold in front of him. “Maybe we’ve been a bit too hard on your little sis, Baek. Poor baby, she can’t even walk.” He said, though his tone was nothing like caring. He stared down at the girl, chuckling as he saw her cheeks redden at his comment. Though he was too focus on her to notice Baekhyun was acting just the same.

 

Chanyeol was quick to shrug it off and he stood, reaching for his clothes and putting back his underwears and sweatpants. “Well, I’m hungry.” He said, looking down as Baekhyun tried to help Yumi stand again. She finally managed to stay on her two feet, though her legs were constantly trembling. Baekhyun helped her sit on the bed, telling them he’d go get some painkillers before disappearing to the nearest bathroom.

 

Yumi sat there quietly, still blushing heavily as she felt Chanyeol’s burning gaze on her. She replaced the hem of her shirt down to hide her womanhood and tried crossing her legs a bit, though she felt her two holes burning and she made a face, secretly hoping she wouldn’t feel this way every time she would… take part of this kind of intercourse.

 

Chanyeol stayed quiet, shamelessly letting his eyes undress Yumi’s body even though she didn’t quite have many clothes on her. He ended up sitting beside her, putting on a worried face and leaning down to place a few kisses on her shoulder and up to her ear. He felt her shiver and he smirked. “How are you feeling, babe? I’m sorry it hurts like this… Don’t worry, though, the more we’ll do it, the less it’ll hurt.” He whispered, purposely using the word ‘we’.

 

Yumi could only nod, closing her eyes as she felt her whole body heating under Chanyeol’s touches and kisses. She still couldn’t believe she had done such thing, especially with her brother. Somehow the thoughts didn’t disgust her that much and she wondered if she had gone crazy or not. She felt something weird curl in her stomach at Chanyeol’s last words and she gulped, letting the other do as he pleased. Inside, she felt like screaming and squealing because she could say she had done things she never thought she would with her biggest crush, and that, the way he acted toward her, clearly meant something. She still couldn’t believe he saw something in her other boys didn’t before and she smiled inwardly, making Chanyeol raise an eyebrow. “I’ll guess you really appreciated yesterday’s events..”

 

Yumi was about to speak up when Baekhyun barged in again with painkillers and a glass of water. Chanyeol was quick to move away simply from the look Baekhyun gave him and the smaller of the two reached to his sister, sitting on the other side of the bed to hand her the pills. Yumi smiled at him, mumbling a shy thank you before taking them and giving her brother back the now empty glass. He put it down on the floor right beside the bed and reported his attention to the girl, reaching to take her hand.

 

Baekhyun didn’t really know what to say. He didn’t know if he was sorry for doing such thing to his supposedly innocent little sister, or if he wanted to know if she liked it as much as he did. He didn’t know if he was supposed to ask her if she was okay, either, or if he should explain her something he didn’t even know. So Baekhyun simply didn’t say a word, staring at his sister and holding her hand.

 

The silence was quickly broken by Chanyeol clearing his throat and the two siblings looked over at him, waiting for him to speak.

 

“What about we go eat something? I’m hungry.” He said quickly, putting a smile on his face, though the corner of his lips twitched when his eyes fell on the two holding hands. He’d probably have some effort to make to get what he wanted.

 

***

 

Yumi barely had time to cover herself before Chanyeol kneeled in front of her, proposing the girl a piggyback ride to go downstairs. She giggled and, after putting some shorts, climbed on the boy’s back so he could bring her to the living room. Baekhyun followed silently behind, somehow Chanyeol and his sister’s chuckles and giggles annoying him quite badly.

 

The girl was dropped on the couch and she winced a bit, shifting to make herself comfortable and Chanyeol sat beside her, his arms immediately making their way around her petite body.

 

“Baek-ah, would you mind being in charge of the breakfast? Our poor baby girl can’t even make a step without being in pain, so she can’t make us some delicious food.” Chanyeol was quick to say, a faint blush appearing on Yumi’s cheeks at the compliment her crush just gave her. Baekhyun sighed and hummed, watching for a couple more seconds before frowning and walking away. He could see the way his sister stared at his friend and it bothered him a lot more than necessary. Chanyeol smirked as the other left, looking back at Yumi and giving her his trademark sweet smile, to which he immediately felt her melt.  “What do you say we use that time to clean you up a little, babe?” Chanyeol asked and Yumi gulped.

 

Without letting her speak , Chanyeol raised from the couch and turned to her, offering her his giant hand to take. She tried to raise but, once again, her body felt weaker than she wanted it to. Chanyeol took that into consideration, using his strong arm to bend a bit and carry her bridal style to the hallway leading to the kitchen. Yumi instinctively hid her face in Chanyeol’s neck, taking in a deep breath of his natural scent. The tall man stopped in front of the kitchen’s entrance to look at his friend taking out a pan from the under sink. “I will wash her up a bit before breakfast okay?” He asked and Baekhyun looked up as he just noticed their presence.

 

His eyes glued to his little sister being carried so close to the other’s chest and something shifted in his own. He lips parted slightly and Yumi looked away from Chanyeol’s neck when she noticed it has been a few second nobody spoke nor moved. She looked at her brother and shyly blushed. She saw his hand tighten around the pan and his jaw tighten. It was a good thing that they were his best body and sister, otherwise, they could have thought he was about to murder someone.

 

“I won’t eat her, calm down,” Chanyeol said when he felt the tension emanating from Baekhyun. The latter just turned to the stove and turned up the heat.

 

“Whatever.” He muttered and acted as if it was nothing and Chanyeol chuckled at his reaction. He turned around, still carrying Yumi bride style before he added:

 

“Unless she wants me to.” He said under his breath and that wasn’t left unnoticed by Baekhyun who turned his gaze just before they left the kitchen’s entrance.

 

Of course, being even closer, Yumi heard it just right and felt her cheek burn from those last words. Chanyeol was heading towards the first level bathroom, knowing their house as if it was his. He pushed the already opened door of the bathroom with his feet and slowly pushed it back close while putting Yumi down. She stumbled at first and used Chanyeol’s strong shoulders to stay in place. He chuckled at her cuteness and pulled her back next to him. “Were we that rough last night, babe?” He whispered and she swallowed thickly. She dared to look up at the man and she knew she shouldn’t have. If anything, Chanyeol was known to have piercing eyes and he was using them right at that moment. She felt intimidated yet pulled in towards his arms and he welcomed her greatly.

 

Chanyeol’s hands rested on her waist when she was busy taking support still on his shoulders. She didn’t notice him when he silently asked for her lips on his and captured them as if he was waiting for it ever since he landed his eyesight on her. She melted into that kiss instantly and the boy smirked through it. To her, Chanyeol tasted exactly like what a fantasy should taste like. Sweet and addicting.

 

To Chanyeol, though, things were slightly different. To him, Yumi was a fantasy of another kind. One that didn’t involve much commitment.

 

He placed his hands on the side of her face to pull her back and looked at her. “I’m starting to wonder where you learned all those things, Yumi-ah.“ He said in a low whisper and she blushed. “Have you been dreaming about me for that long?“ He asked and she blushed even harder, soon not able to keep the eye contact anymore and she looked down.

 

“M-Maybe.“ She mumbled shyly and Chanyeol smiled widely. It was a blessing for his ego to know he had been her forbidden fantasy for so long. He would surely make sure she would have all she wanted and dreamed about from that day onward.

 

Chanyeol helped her lean onto the counter, leaving her side momentarily to turn on the shower jet and get some towels ready. He checked to make sure there was some soap and shampoo for the both of them before he came back to her, looking down at her petite frame with his hands on the hem of her shorts.

 

“If you don’t mind…” He started, eyes locked with Yumi’s as he slowly moved her shorts down, letting them fall on the floor. It took him all of his willpower to keep his eyes locked to her dark brown ones and avoid them from wandering down to her womanhood. He noticed her cheeks took a darker shade of red and he smirked a bit. “I told you already, I’m not going to eat or bite you...” He repeated himself, leaning closer as his hands moved up again, the pad of his fingers brushing over her thighs and up to her shirt while his lips almost touched hers.

 

“...unless you ask me to.”

 

Chanyeol moved back again, replacing his cocky smirk by a caring smile as if he hadn’t just proposed her to have some sinful fun again. He chuckled inwardly at the sight of her red face and he moved the fabric of her shirt up, waiting for her to shyly lift her hands up so he could remove it. He threw the piece of cloth on the ground beside the rest and took his time removing his own, making sure to extend his muscles as he did so, not so subtly showing his body to her.

 

Yumi gulped, unconsciously licking her lips as Chanyeol’s god-like body was revealed to her again. She freely let her eyes wander over his nicely tanned -and toned- abdomen, then down to his v-line when he moved his pants down. Strangely enough her eyes didn’t follow further down as more skin was discovered, quickly moving her eyes away when the other’s length was bare. Chanyeol noticed and laughed. “Impressed still?” He teased, licking his lips and moving closer again.

 

His arms found their way around her waist and he pulled her close, going to kiss her again, but his eyes adverted to the mirror, where water had condensed on its cold surface. He then remembered they had a shower to take and told himself he’d get a taste of these moist lips under the water instead. He moved back a bit, clearing his throat and shifting a bit so he’d be able to help her get in the shower. She followed with trembling legs, wincing each time she put too much weight on her them.

 

The pain seemed to be fading a bit once she felt the warm water hit her skin and drip down her body. She closed her eyes and hummed, smiling a bit as it relaxed her sore muscles. Chanyeol took the opportunity that she wasn’t looking to let his eyes move around her body. He tried telling himself it was only to check on her, to see if she had any bad bruises -which she did, he could say he had done a good job on that- when, in reality, he was only admiring her curves and every little spot he hadn’t claimed yet.

 

Chanyeol let her relax some more before appearing behind her again, hands moving to rest on her stomach as he leaned closer, depositing a few kisses on her neck. “Want some help to get all cleaned up, babe?” He asked in a faint whisper and Yumi shivered even though she wasn’t cold at all. She leaned into his embrace and nodded slowly, to which Chanyeol smiled. “Alright, try and stay still, okay?” He whispered again, one of his hand leaving her warm skin to get the soap and a cloth to wash her body with. He squeezed a good amount of soap out of the bottle, the smell of cherries filling the shower.

 

Yumi kept her eyes closed, smiling a bit as the scent filled her nostrils. She soon felt the wet and warm cloth against the skin of her back, Chanyeol’s warmth leaving her and she rested one of her hands on the cold shower wall to help herself stand. Chanyeol washed her back, humming as he did so. Once he was done with it, he kneeled down, facing her perfectly shaped globes and he fought the sudden urge to take a handful of them. Instead, he simply rubbed the cloth against her ass cheeks and down to her thin legs, seeing her butt was marked quite a lot already anyway.

 

He avoided the parts between her legs for the moment and straightened back up, going with her arms and then chest, then her belly and finally her womanhood. He looked down at her as his hand holding the cloth rubbed her folds, seeing how she bit her lips, seeing how she struggled to keep both her eyes and mouth shut and he smirked. Since her front didn’t seem to be quite painful, he decided he could have his bit of fun. He had washed her whole body, after all, it was okay to ask for a payback.

 

When he was done washing her correctly, making sure to rub between her legs enough -more than what has needed anyways, he let go of the cloth, letting it fall to the ground with a small thud and kneeled down in front of her, smirking at the sight. He waited for the water to clean the soap away before leaning closer, hands moving to the back of her knees to support her as his lips met the skin of her inner thigh. Chanyeol heard Yumi gasp, but she didn’t say anything, so he continued, kissing closer and closer to her womanhood. He could smell the scent of arousal coming from her and he licked his lips. When his lips met the skin of her folds he darted his tongue out, licking at her clit.

 

Yumi expected it to happen but she didn’t think she would be that sensitive, nor that it would feel that good. She leaned her head back, lips parting to let out a silent moan. Her two hands rested on the shower wall at that point, Chanyeol’s hands on her legs not enough to prevent her from collapsing. The other’s tongue and lips played with her folds which started dripping more than just water. Chanyeol could taste it and hummed, sending vibrations all over her womanhood as he drank whatever would drip into his mouth. Once he figured he had played with her clit enough, he moved further down to her opening, tongue darting inside to lick and rub at her sore and sensitive walls.

 

This time, Yumi’s moan wasn’t silent at all, and she blushed madly, hoping Baekhyun couldn’t hear them from the kitchen. Her hips started moving on their own, thrusting onto Chanyeol’s face as he continued eating her out. His hands moved to her thighs and then up to her bottom, all carefulness thoughts from earlier disappearing and he squeezed both of her ass cheeks hard, earning a yelp of pain in answer, though he couldn’t care less. Her sounds of pain were soon replaced by ones of pleasure as he continued thrusting his tongue in and out of her hole, lapping up her juices. He continued his work until he felt her orgasming, moving up to her clit and sucking at it until she struggled to move away, the pleasure getting way too overwhelming.

 

Chanyeol unwillingly moved back and wiped his mouth with his arm, staring up at her flushed face and smirking. “I think you’re all clean in here too, now.”

  
  


***

 

From the kitchen, Baekhyun was fuming and he did his best not to let it show. It took him quite some times to put everything in place for the breakfast when we consider that his mind was everywhere else than the pan where the pancakes were burning one after the other. He gave up on making them and decided to go with eggs instead. It would be easier anyway.

 

He hesitated to make some to Chanyeol, feeling selfish that he didn’t actually wanted him to stay over anymore. Truth being told, he wanted him gone. He felt like he was left behind and, surprisingly, it wasn’t the fact that his best friend had his attention being dragged away from him that was bothering him the most. Instead, it was the way Yumi was looking at him. He wasn’t dumb and he sure did know about Yumi’s obvious crush over Chanyeol. She never told him but he could have bet. Each time the guy was coming over she either hid or was over preparing herself. Baekhyun actually found it kind of cute the way she wanted so much to be perceived as a woman.

 

He was taken out of his thoughts by the couple coming back from their, he guessed, steamy shower. Yumi had a dark blush over her face while Chanyeol was smirking, somehow looking victorious. Baekhyun knew his best friend. Matter of fact, he knew his hormones and he knew he wouldn’t just clean her up. He knew how things probably ended up and it was, to him, another reason to feel that kind of hateful feeling filling his chest.

 

“It smells like burned cake.“ Chanyeol pointed out , his hair still wet and barely even lifting his sister anymore. Baekhyun’s eyes instinctively followed the arm of his friend to the waist of his sister. She was barely even able to get up by herself and Chanyeol surely didn’t help either. He looked at the plate of egg and served himself totally letting go of Yumi who had a hard time catching onto the fridge next to her.

 

Baekhyun rushed to his sister, dropping the spatula down in the process. His hand caught the waist of his sister and her eyes widened as she felt his hands were sending energy right through her spine. She suddenly pushed him away, feeling uneasy with her brother’s touch.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked her with a sweet and low voice. She felt something strange and different in the way Baekhyun was carefully speaking to her. She gulped and looked at him briefly while officially pushing away the hand he was holding her with. She took over her pride and started to walk slowly to the island counter.

 

“I-I am fine.” She said to her brother, ignoring the intense gaze he was giving her. She pushed her wet hair away and managed to sit next to Chanyeol. The tension between the three of them was intense and Yumi ignored everything, just trying to sink into her glass of orange juice posed in front of her and her plate of eggs and bacon.

 

“What will you do today, Chan?“ Baekhyun asked his friend who was obviously too concentrated on his food to answer Baekhyun. Chanyeol looked at the other as he munched on a rather large amount of eggs, simply shrugging before staring  at Yumi.

 

The question Baekhyun asked was simple, yet there was some room for confusion. He asked it in a tone that seemed obvious enough that he wasn’t welcomed for the day.

 

“I guess I will go to the field and practice. We have an important match in three days.” He reminded Baekhyun and raised once he put the last bit of egg in his mouth. “I’ll go now.“ He said to his buddy. He then passed right behind Yumi, not forgetting to caress her side, kissing her shoulder by the same occasion right in front of Baekhyun’s eyes. The eyes of her brother became insistent and Chanyeol smirked when he noticed. For him, it seemed almost like a game. “Goodbye, babe, see you after the match?“ He asked and Yumi smiled at him.

 

“Y-Yeah.” She said after she swallowed her food. Chanyeol smiled and leaned in to give her a sloppy kiss. It wasn’t really because he needed nor wanted to that much but rather to see Baekhyun’s reaction. As he thought, he wasn’t deceived.

 

Chanyeol left soon after and once the door was slammed close. Yumi raised from her spot and took her plate to the sink, staying quiet as she rinsed it before putting it in the dishwasher. Baekhyun licked his lips as he saw her bare legs under the oversized shirt she was wearing, letting himself admire the sight for a couple seconds. He followed her and stopped right behind her, placing both of his hands on each of her sides. She felt his warm breath near her neck and sighed as she felt like being buried 6 feet underground.

 

“Don’t.” She said simply, yet it felt like a stab for Baekhyun and he closed his eyes.

 

“We need to talk, Yumi ah.”

 

The girl gulped and turned around, staring right at her brother’s eyes for a couple seconds. It was the first time, she noticed, that he was staring at her that way. They both stayed completely still, simply watching and waiting for the other to speak first. Of course, Baekhyun noticed Yumi was stubborn and wouldn’t speak until he would, so he sighed and broke their eye contact.

 

“What happened yesterday-”

 

“Was a mistake, I know, but the three of us were in the mood and it happened. No one is going to know about this, you’ll tell Chanyeol to keep his mouth shut and everything is going to be fine. This is not going to happen again. Not with you anyways…”

 

Baekhyun was slightly shocked by his sister’s sudden maturity but her last words acted like a slap right on the cheek. And a hard one. He scoffed and moved back a bit. “Not with me anyway? So you’re saying that sleeping with Chanyeol wasn’t a mistake? Wake up, Yumi, he’s my best friend! He’s, what, 5 years older than you? You’re not going to do anything sexually related with him again, final.”

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but lecture her, feeling overly jealous even though it was rational to say that sleeping with a family member is a mistake, while sleeping with a crush isn’t. Though he clearly couldn’t let his sister fall in Chanyeol’s trap, especially when he knew the other’s intentions too well.

 

What was suppose to be, in Baekhyun’s mind, a serious conversation about the feelings they had for each other, soon transformed into a fight as if, yes or no, Yumi was old and mature enough to date whoever she wanted to without her brother coming into the way? To say Baekhyun didn’t want her to think she would end up dating Chanyeol because of what he felt toward her wasn’t a lie, but it was something he had to cover for something else in order not to get rejected. He knew Yumi’s feelings toward Chanyeol and he also knew he would have a hard time reasoning her.

 

Their fight ended up with her slamming the door of her bedroom shut while Baekhyun was still in the kitchen, fighting the urge to throw the pans on the floor out of anger. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, straightening himself up before silently washing the dishes, hearing music playing from his sister’s bedroom.

 

Baekhyun hated to admit how Chanyeol had won this one, how he was the one to win his sister and manage to claim her so easily, simply with a clap of his fingers.

  
_In the end, Chanyeol was the one who would have her to himself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ^^ So here is the second chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Please give us your opinion through comments or show us you like this story either by commenting as well as upvoting :D We will try our best to keep updating regularly, so stay tuned for how this is all going to unfold! 
> 
> Thank you again for your support! ^^
> 
> Mariiie and Laulau95


	3. Aching Crush

** Aching Crush **

 

Yumi couldn’t pretend that it didn’t bother her to avoid her own brother, but she knew it was for her own good. At first, she tried to pretend that what happened between the three of them never happened, trying to only remember Chanyeol’s fingers on her, but surely enough, whenever she was thinking about one, the other was coming right after. Baekhyun was actually haunting her thoughts just as much as Chanyeol was, so it eventually became harder not to feel those burning stares all over her skin whenever she and her brother were eating with their parents.

 

Baekhyun didn’t back off and continued to look at her the only way he was able to from now on; with affection and attraction. Sure, their parents noticed something was odd; Baekhyun, usually being a ball of energy, wasn’t used to be this quiet. If Yumi was known to be shy and quiet, Baekhyun was the exact opposite. Each time their parents asked, he simply blamed his low mood on the fact he had some problems with his basketball team, bringing up some sports terms that Yumi couldn’t understand.

 

At least, she was thankful that he respected this: he never talked about it again. Each time he was trying to talk to her, he would face the silence. Even if it was about another subject, to her, everything about Baekhyun was now awkward. She was sad about it, but she knew there was no going back. The truth was hard to swallow but it wouldn’t change either way;  her brother took her virginity.

 

How sinful it was, and thinking about it twice was enough to send shivers down her spine, though she wasn’t sure if it was in a good or bad way. He did her good. No matter how sinful it was, he did her good. Really good.

 

Maybe that was why Yumi didn’t want to talk to him anymore? She guessed it must have been that because she found no other excuses except for the fact that he was her brother. She couldn’t have asked for anyone better than him to take her first time and the thought disturbed her.

 

Yumi tried to push these thoughts away, shaking her head a bit as if it would clear her mind. She was sitting on the bench next to her mother at the school’s basketball court. She accepted to go see them play basketball for the first time in a while tonight, only because she had been begged by some really special man.

 

Chanyeol and her kept texting since the weekend he had spent at their house. He must have found her number somewhere in Baekhyun’s phone because they never exchanged numbers before, and the thought he had gone through Baekhyun’s contacts to find her made her heart pound in her chest. She found out he must have liked her as well since he kept texting and calling her all the time. She couldn’t be happier about this. He was the guy all girls wanted but he was turning his attention to her. She must have been lucky in some ways. Chanyeol obviously knew what he was doing. He knew how to make girls fall head over heels for him.

  
  


“I should be sleeping, Oppa.“ Yumi chuckled as he was facetiming her yet again. It has been over 2 hours now that they had been talking and Yumi knew she had to go to school in the morning. “It’s already 1 am.“ She said with a pout and Chanyeol smiled on the other side of the camera.

 

She couldn’t stop her heart from beating this fast with the way he looked. Chanyeol was wearing some gray hoodie, head placed on his pillow and his hair looking messier than ever. “I know, babe. It’s your fault for taking my heart away .“ He faked to have his heart stolen and being hurt. She chuckled and blushed right away. “You are so pretty when you laugh. Those lips - argh!“ He said letting his head back on the pillow. “You make me wish to be next to you right now.“ He said and played along his game.  “I swear your lips would be busy doing so much more than just laugh.“

 

“What would they be doing?“ She asked shyly trying to act a bit more protectively. Chanyeol smirked and bit his lips.

 

“It depends..” He let a slight moan escape his lips and Yumi only found him more attractive. “I would start by ravishing them completely.“ He said and licked his lips. Yumi  gulped and sighed. “Then I would let you use those adorable lips to please your Oppa.“ He said, his tone getting lower and she blushed even harder.

 

“O-Oppa.“  She moaned and he chuckled a bit.  

 

“Go to sleep, babe. I don’t want you to turn me on too much.“ He said and she rolled her eyes. She was about to turn the device off when he continued. “Oh! Babe, wait!“ He shouted and she looked at the screen. “Don’t I deserve a good night gift?“ She widened her eyes.

 

It was the first time they had been facetiming before sleep and it was a first. “A g-gift?“ She asked hesitantly. Chanyeol smiled, showing all his teeth.

 

“Yeah.“ She looked at his eyes when she saw them drop to her cleavage. “A little gift for Oppa.“ He said and she blushed not knowing exactly what to do. “You know, Oppa misses those lovely curves.“ He said and she tilted her head to the side, still not understanding. “Do you think you could help Oppa remember how lovely your amazing body looks like?“ He asked and she nodded lightly.  

 

“H-how?“ She asked and Chanyeol smiled at her innocence.

 

“I don’t know, maybe... some pictures or a video.“ He proposed, placing a hand behind his head which made him even more attractive. She gulped, not knowing how to react. On normal time, she would have hung up instantly, but since it was Chanyeol, she felt like her chance might slip out of her hand if she didn’t do so. Slowly, she raised from her laying position in her bed and looked at the screen when she slowly put it on the bed. “Babe?“ She heard Chanyeol asked as he was now only seeing the ceiling. She slowly and hesitantly took off her shirt over her head, resting in her bra. She took back the device and Chanyeol’s eyes became instantly brighter when he saw her in only her bra. “Oh, babe...“ He moaned and she bit her lips.  “Show it to Oppa..“ He ordered and she did as he asked her. She slowly pulled down one of the straps and she saw one of Chanyeol’s hand, the one previously resting on the back of his head, moving to somewhere lower. “Take it off, babe.“ He said and she gulped.

 

She slowly pulled her bra down, not unclipping it yet, to show her amazing breast. Chanyeol seemed so focus on her breast that she felt the stare even through the screen. “You look so sexy, babe. God… Your boobs are perfect.“ He moaned as she noticed his missing hand seemed to be doing a movement. “Please show Oppa how moist and sensible they are. Remind Oppa how much you like to be touched there.“ He said while he visibly seemed to have a hard time speaking. She started to rub her breast with her free hand and she instinctively closed her eyes.  A moan escaped her mouth but then she sensed Chanyeol’s voice becoming harsher as the movement lower seemed to be rougher. “Moan for Oppa. Moan my name.“ He ordered and she kept her eyes closed, quickly obeying.

 

She imagined Chanyeol all over her body, sucking and touching her nipples and the moans came naturally. “Chanyeol O-Oppa..!“ She moaned and Chanyeol moaned as well. “T-Touch me there, Chanyeol Oppa!“She begged in a really sexy voice and Chanyeol rubbed himself harder on the other side.

 

“Fuck, babe, you look so hot.“ He groaned, feeling sexually frustrated. “You want Oppa to fuck you hard, admit it.“ He said and she bit her lips as she nodded. It took only a few more pumps for Chanyeol to cum all over his hands and to let another curse escape his sexy mouth. “Shit, Yumi..“ He said and she felt touched that he relieved while whispering her name.  

 

His smirk was enough to make her shy.  “O-Oppa.“ She whined. “I’ve never done that before.” She said shyly and Chanyeol smiled.

 

“Me neither, babe.” He said with a light smirk. “I’ll have to go now, though. I think I need a good shower.“ He said and she smiled all innocently. “Hey, will you come to the match?“ He asked and her face turned white.

 

“Euhm… I don’t think it’s a good id-“

 

“Come on,  baby girl!“ He begged her. “I want to take you out for a date after the match.“ He said and she widened her eyes widely.  

 

“A d-date?” She asked and Chanyeol nodded.

 

“Yeah, why is it so surprising that I want to go on a date with my girl?” He said like it was nothing, but he knew exactly what he just did. He got her in his pocket with this few words. She blushed and shyly nodded. He blew a shy kiss to the camera before he muffed.  “Goodnight baby girl.” Then the screen turned black.

 

So that was exactly why she was there; because now she was Park Chanyeol’s girl. Her mother tugged on her sleeve when the boys started to appear on the field and, immediately, Yumi looked over for the giant placed right in the middle of the game who seemed to act as a leader. There were many boys around but she only saw him. It was crazy how attractive he was. His jersey showing all his muscled arms and his Adam’s apple predominant right in the middle of his throat. Chanyeol was really manly, no doubt on that. The refs arrived in the middle of the field with the ball and, as the boys were getting ready, her gaze shifted as she felt another pair of eyes right on her. Those of her dear brother.

 

Baekhyun was to the left side of Chanyeol and was simply standing there with his hands on his hips. She had to admit, her brother wasn’t in a bad shape either, simply a lot smaller than her crush. His bangs were already wet with some drops of sweat from the warm up they did. She held his gaze a bit longer than she should have and she thought she saw a simple, and quite honest smile appear on the sweet and angelic visage of her brother. She shyly looked down and frowned. Why was she feeling this way? She wasn’t supposed to feel those butterflies in her stomach. That was bad and sinful to only think of him in any further way than the brotherly type.

 

Her mother tapped on her knee to gain her attention. “My baby, I think someone tries to talk to you.” She said amused and Yumi looked up just in time to see Chanyeol waving at her and blowing a kiss to her stunned face. “Someone seems to have a little romance going on.” Her mother mocked her with a smirk on her face. Yumi was simply stroke by the power of that blown kiss and looked at Chanyeol with her mouth ajar.

 

Some girls here and there in the estrades were chattering some things, but Yumi didn’t pay attention. She knew she was the one that kiss was destined to. Chanyeol smirked at her and she shyly placed a string of hair behind her ear in the most innocent way.

 

The match went on soon after and the boys played well. The last minutes were important and all the team was relying on Chanyeol and Baekhyun to win this game. At this point, it was a matter of seconds before the bell would ring so the boys tried their best. Chanyeol got possession of the ball not long after the 30 seconds mark passed. He used the fact he was tall enough to run faster than the rest and shot. The time seemed to have stopped for everyone. Yumi and her mother were holding their breaths and sighed when the ball rebounded to the ground. Everyone was deceived but then Yumi gasped at the next initiative the boys took.

 

Baekhyun ran fast enough to follow his friend and when he lost the ball, he was the first one to catch it. He might not be the tallest but he was a high jumper and had  great legs. He jumped and threw the ball away, marking the final, and determinative point that made them win. Yumi’s mother jumped and screamed , just as everyone else around.  “That’s my son!“ Her mother shouted and smiled proudly. “Have you seen him? Have you seen your brother, Yumi?“ She asked the girl.

 

“Oh yes mom, I did. I feel like I’ve only been doing that for the past few days.”

 

The bell rang and the boys went back to their coach who clapped his hands together and went next to her brother to path his shoulders. She could see everyone looking at both Chanyeol and Baekhyun with admiration and, she must admit it, she kind of did the same.

 

Soon enough, the boys were walking to the estrades and Yumi raised when she saw her mother do the same. A group of girls caught her attention when they giggled at the view of the boys coming somewhere along their way. Yumi giggled and walked down the stairs of the benches with her mother. “Boys, you were amazing.“ Her mother said hugging her son who gently pushed her back.

 

“Mom..“ He hissed embarrassed and she smirked. God she wished Baekhyun didn’t get that from their mother.

 

Mrs. Byun smiled at Chanyeol and looked at the both of them. “You played well, boys.“ She made them a sign to follow her. “Come on, I’ll treat you to dinner.“ She said but Chanyeol defied all the chances when he walked closer to Yumi and slowly grabbed her hand in his, right in front of her mother and brother. Her eyes widened and Chanyeol smirked at her before turning to her mother, to which the smile turned a lot more polite and less nasty.

 

“Well, if you don’t mind, I already had some plans for Yumi and me.” He said to Baekhyun and Yumi’s mother. She looked at her daughter amused and crossed her arms on her chest.

 

“Plans? What is going on, you two? Is there something I should know?“ She asked, pointing at both of them while doing a back and forth motion. Chanyeol chuckled and placed his hand on her waist instead.

 

“Well, didn’t she tell you?” Chanyeol looked at Yumi. She clenched her jaw. “We are dating.“ He said smiling at the older woman. Both the jaws of Baekhyun and his mother dropped to the ground.

 

To their mother, it was an amazing new and she smiled, practically clapping her hands in happiness. To Baekhyun, though, it was more like a knife stabbing him right in the heart. He looked at his sister, frowning, and she looked back at him while Chanyeol was talking with their mother. He looked so hurt and she knew it. Just as much as she was pleased to hear Chanyeol calling her his girlfriend, she felt like she betrayed her brother somehow. Why must she feel that way? She didn’t belong to him. However, that was how she felt. She felt like she had done something wrong with the way her brother was firmly holding his fists close. One on the side of his shorts and the other still holding the sports bag over his shoulder. She gulped when he walked past her and Chanyeol and voluntarily bumped into Chanyeol’s shoulder. He left the field frustrated and their mother looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“That doesn’t look like him...“ She admitted. Chanyeol looked over his shoulder and smirked at Baekhyun. It wasn’t, indeed.

 

“Maybe he misses being with someone.“ Chanyeol pointed out and held Yumi closer to his body. Their mother nodded. It was none of that and all three of them knew but their mother didn’t need to. She shrugged and sighed.

 

“Then, I guess I will have to go.“ She looked at the giant and smiled. “Take care of her Chanyeol-shi, okay? “ She said and he genuinely smiled.

 

“Sure, Ma’am.“ He said and she smiled back.

 

“Don’t come passed midnight. You have school tomorrow.“ She warned and Yumi nodded when she saw her mother taking the same path her brother initially took a few minutes earlier.

 

Once both were out of signs, Yumi gulped and looked at the tall man towering her. “W-Why did you say that?“ She asked and he looked at her as he started to walk to his car, bringing her along with him.

 

“Said what?”  He wondered, frowning at her while they practically reached the parking. She looked over to him when he unlocked the car and opened the door for her. She smiled, bowing her head to say a small ‘thanks‘ before getting in. Chanyeol walked around the car, opening one of the back doors to drop his sports bag on the back seat before sitting on the driver seat and buckling his seat belt.

 

She listened to him when he cleared his throat and started the vehicle. “That I’m your-“ She started once she felt the silence coming back. Chanyeol cut her with a grin and looked at her.

 

“My girlfriend?“ He asked and she shyly nodded. He tilted his head to the side and she gulped. “Well, I thought that was what you wanted, no?“ He asked and she blushed violently. She was playing with her hands and he placed his over her fragile ones. “Wasn’t it?”

 

She was taken away by the immense deepness of his eyes and the proximity of his face that was now turned her way. “Well… Y-Yeah… B-But-“ She said and stopped, making Chanyeol back up and smirk. He took her hand in his and started driving with his free one.

 

“Well, that’s perfect because I wasn’t going to let you go anyway.“ He said and she giggled. He turned on the radio, humming at the song playing. Yumi stared at him from time to time and she smiled at him, thinking he was incredibly cute when acting this way. She looked through the window as he brought her to a restaurant and smiled as she told herself the same words again and again in her head.

 

‘I can’t believe I’m Chanyeol’s girlfriend! Park Yumi…. Yes, yes that sounds perfect!’

 

***

 

Although she was more than happy that she was finally Chanyeol’s girlfriend, she still was feeling nervous as hell. Yumi surely never thought that her crush would develop such feelings for her, and she would never imagine sitting in a fancy restaurant with the most handsome man alive holding onto her hand and staring right at her eyes just like she was the most beautiful woman alive. Yet there she was, staring back into those splendid orbs, her heart skipping a beat when his lips curved into a small smirk.

 

“I’m so happy to be with you, Yumi-ah..” Chanyeol said softly, looking down at their hands as he rubbed her palm with his thumb. She shivered a bit and looked down as well, biting her lip. Yumi didn’t really know what to say, so she simply smiled. Chanyeol smiled back and soon their plates arrived and they started eating.

 

Chanyeol didn’t speak much, only concentrating on the food and Yumi was okay with that, eating quietly and looking up from time to time, hoping to catch the other’s again, but in vain. She pouted a bit but found it quite cute how the older seemed so hypnotized by his food that she just let it go, smiling and going back to her plate. When they were both done, Chanyeol insisted on paying for the both of them and Yumi fell even deeper in love. The day surely couldn’t go any better.

 

They walked out of the restaurant, Chanyeol taking Yumi’s hand in his when they made their way to the car. He drove off, engaging himself on the street and Yumi rested her head on the window, smiling absentmindedly. She closed her eyes for a second and drifted off, only opening them again when she felt a hand massaging her thigh.

 

Yumi hummed and looked around, rubbing her eyes before frowning a bit at the unfamiliar surroundings. “Where are we?” She asked with a sleepy voice, noticing they seemed to be parked near a forest without many lights around. She felt a shiver running down her spine and before she could look toward Chanyeol, the man moved closer, lips resting onto her shoulder, kissing up to her neck.

 

“Do I get something for making this night the best of your life?” He whispered between two kisses, tongue darting up to lick near her earlobe.

 

Yumi gasped and shivered, uneasiness filling her whole body and she shifted awkwardly to face Chanyeol. “L-Let’s just head home... I-It’s weird in here..” She mumbled and the corner of Chanyeol’s lips twitched in annoyance. He tried not to let it show, simply leaning closer and kissing the corner of Yumi’s lips.

 

“Don’t be like this… Don’t you want to have some fun? And it’s just the two of us this time…” Chanyeol whispered before kissing her fully, leaning closer to press her against the door. Yumi had no choice but to kiss back, hands shyly moving up to hold onto the other’s shirt before pushing him back slightly.

 

“I-In here…?” She asked, biting her bottom lip and Chanyeol nodded, claiming her lips again. He moved one of his hand on her thigh, trying not to too roughly grip onto it, hand moving between her legs and she gasped, moving back again. If she could just stop talking it would make everything easier, but, of course, it didn’t seem like she would do so.

 

“C-Chanyeol I’m serious… I-I don’t feel comfortable here…” Yumi spoke again, her breath hitching in her throat when she felt Chanyeol caress between her legs. She probably shouldn’t have chosen to wear leggings that morning.

 

Chanyeol sighed, head dipping down to nibble and suck at her neck. “Come on, there’s nothing to fear… It’s only you and me in the car, no one is going to see..” He groaned and shifted, managing to switch seat and join Yumi on the passenger side, hovering her. She closed her eyes and looked away when he forced her legs open and he smirked, leaning close again. “Why are you being like this?” He asked, using a soft tone even though he was more than bothered inside. He had just paid her a damn fancy dinner and she wouldn’t even cooperate. He cursed in his mind, his hand that wasn’t busy caressing her folds reaching to tilt her chin up. He kissed her oh so sweetly and he felt her melt in the kiss.

 

“F-Fine…” Yumi finally gave up, looking up at Chanyeol. He licked his lips and nodded, his hand moving up to slip under her leggings and panties to caress her bare skin. Yumi shivered as she felt the other’s warm touch and she bit her lip. Without any warning, Chanyeol thrust two fingers inside her and she yelped in pain. The other simply hummed, his other hand tugging onto her shirt as a silent order to take it off.

 

Yumi gulped, her insides feeling rather uneasy as Chanyeol’s slightly rough fingers rubbed against her walls. She was barely wet, and the friction was burning her insides. She removed her shirt nonetheless, though, telling herself the pain was normal and it all would feel good afterward.

 

Chanyeol’s mouth immediately latched on her skin, kissing, licking and sucking at her flesh and moving down to her breast, his fingers still stretching her. He didn’t even wait for her to agree before adding a third one and he felt her walls clamp around him, probably because of the pain.

 

Chanyeol wasn’t one to care but he acted like he did anyways, moving up and frowning his brows in worry. “Relax, babe, I promise it’ll all feel good soon..” He whispered, catching her lips in a heated kiss to get her a bit more into it before going back to her wonderfully warm and firm breast. Yumi squirmed a bit inwardly, letting out a few whimpers, either of pain or pleasure, she didn’t even know anymore.

 

The tall male soon enough got bored of stretching her, noticing she wouldn’t even get wetter than she already was if you’d call this wet anyways, and he removed his fingers, looking up at Yumi before taking one of her hands, bringing it to his pants. He was already half hard and he smirked as he saw her blush.

 

“Feel this, babe? It’s all for you… Only for you…” He whispered in her ear, groaning as he grinded against her palm. Chanyeol felt her shiver and he hummed, unbuttoning his pants and moving them down a bit to free his erection. Yumi had no choice but wrap her slender fingers around the thick length, pumping the other to full hardness. Chanyeol growled and moved his hips along with her pace until he was fully hard and leaking in her grip.

 

“Are you ready for the big thing, sweetie?” He whispered to her ear, not really waiting for her to say anything before shifting both of them so he had a better access to her womanhood. Once he was hovering her nicely, the tip of his length poking her folds, he leaned down to capture her lips in a heated kiss as he slowly pushed inside, the slowness more so he could feel her insides clamp around him than out of worry.

 

Yumi whimpered, more in pain than in pleasure as he penetrated her. Somehow it felt like her first time all over, maybe even worse. She was barely wet, her mind completely somewhere else. The sudden thought of her brother popped in her mind and she bit her lip, only noticing she had tears running down her cheeks when she felt Chanyeol stop his movements, fully seating inside her.

 

Chanyeol felt her insides throb around him and he groaned, kissing her cheeks, peppering her with soft little kisses. “It’s going to feel good, you’re just still not adjust to my size, it’s fine, you’re doing so well, babe..” He whispered to her, trying to get her in the mood more but it seemed like there was absolutely nothing to do. The tall male hid his face in the crook of Yumi’s neck, rolling his eyes. He had no choice but give up.

 

He would fuck her, wet or not, and it was her loss if she didn’t enjoy everything he gave her.

 

Chanyeol started moving, slowly retreating before opting for a rather quick and rough pace, hips colliding with Yumi’s with every of his thrusts. He heard her squirm and whimper, though he decided to think she was simply doing this out of pleasure, so he continued, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear as he drilled into her tight heat. His hands didn’t take long to get to work as well, first holding onto her hips tightly so he wouldn’t lose his balance. His rough fingers imprinted in her skin. He knew she would have bruises the next day but he couldn’t really care less. Imagining her entire body marked as his aroused him even more and he quickened his pace, groaning and cursing between two pants. His hands moved everywhere, on her thighs, breast, holding onto her hard as he pounded into her small body.

 

Yumi could only stay still as Chanyeol continued ramming inside her, her folds burning because of the unlubed friction. She endured it, though, thinking it was surely normal to feel such pain during the first times. She held onto Chanyeol, arms sliding around his neck as she felt him breathing on her skin.

 

Was it how love was supposed to be? Rough? Painful? It’s not like she had ever been in a love relationship before and she knew Chanyeol was more experienced than she was. The only thing she could do was to trust him. She had no choice, so she believed him.

 

She didn’t know why she was having such thoughts, but she was just glad this at least wasn’t her first time.

 

The car was filled with the moans of the man and the sounds of Yumi’s whimpers of pain. It wasn’t how she imagined her first time alone with her forever crush to be like.

 

Chanyeol finally zoomed out of his pleasure to notice her pain and he gently pulled her chin his way to catch her attention.

 

“I love you,” he said in a monotonous tone before going back to fucking her carelessly which made her scream even more.

 

At least, she heard it.


	4. Doubtful Crush

** Doubtful Crush **

 

There is only so much goodness some hot water could make. Hopefully, it would make Yumi rest and, finally, close her eyes in peace.She stared at herself in the mirror, trying to focus on the parts of her body that weren't bruised, though the only things she could see was the physical marks the earlier events of the night left on her body. She watched as her salted tears ran down her cheeks, eyes unconsciously wandering down her hips and thighs, violet fingerprints clearly visible on her pale skin. She wanted that first time with Chanyeol to be special. She dreamed about that guy basically her whole life and she felt so lucky he even dared to look at her this way. She shook her head and sighed. Why was she complaining? At least he touched her, he made her feel good.

 

_Wait… did he?_

 

She sighed again and brushed her hair back, reaching for a white fluffy towel to wrap her boy in before she would step in the shower. Chanyeol had just dropped her back home. Nobody was there as their date basically lasted only 2 hours. Therefore, her mother and brother weren’t home yet. She knew her mother and she guessed that she was probably still at the restaurant. It was a habit of her to stay there for hours anyway.

 

It’s in her empty house that Yumi dreadfully pulled herself back up together after she closed the door on Chanyeol and cried all the tears of pain and deception she kept in that night. It hurt so much and she wondered why. Was it what people called ‘emotional love’? She pictured it to be way more romanesque than this, way more poetic than to be mentally and physically hurt the way she was hurt that night. Maybe it was just him. Maybe he just loved in a little bit rougher way than most people did?  It was her dream to be with him, so she convinced herself she would cope with it. Chanyeol told it himself she was his girlfriend, now. She couldn’t just deny such a thing.

 

A part of her still felt like it had been right. Wasn’t it supposed to be? He was her prince charming, the man she dreamt about so much and that finally came to her. Yet it felt odd still.

 

Yumi turned away from the mirror and stepped into the shower to start the water, stepping out after to wait for it to heat up. She looked back at her reflexion, the white, pure towel hiding almost every marks on her body. Since her high thighs and hips weren’t visible, she let her eyes move back up and her neck caught her attention right away. Matter of fact, the big blue mark on it did. Chanyeol’s mark.

 

From the bathroom, she heard the front door open and her eyes widened. She needed to hurry herself up. “Yumi ?“ She heard her mother call from downstairs. She cursed at herself mentally when she heard the first footstep on the staircase, meaning that someone was heading her way.

 

She looked around, searching for a good way to hide since the footsteps were getting significantly closer. She was about to lock the door when it burst open. She froze into place, panicking at the thought of her mother seeing all the bruises and hickeys all over her body. Chanyeol would be dead.

 

When she reopened her eyes, she was greeted with both a good and a bad news. The good news was that the  person right in front of her wasn’t her mom, so she would still be able to see him. The bad news was that it was someone who would react even more.

 

Stuck in the doorframe, Baekhyun could only look at the bruised body of his sister. Both could only look at the other without moving. Baekhyun gently turned to close the door behind him and faced her with all his height. “What is that?“ He asked and she blushed. She tried to cover more of her body with the towel but in vain. She couldn’t manage to hide the numerous hickeys covering her neck and collarbone and if she tried moving the towel higher, the bruises on her thighs would show.

 

Yumi gave up trying to hide, sighing and quickly breaking their eye contact. She bit her bottom lip, seeing from the corner of her eyes that Baekhyun had his fingers curled into fists.

 

“What is that, Yumi, tell-”  
  


“It’s not your business!” She heard herself say, her tone harsher and her voice a bit louder than intended. It was rude and quite unusual response to which her brother frowned immediately. She immediately regretted saying this as she saw her brother’s eyes fill with pain and worry. His fingers uncurled and he attempted stepping closer, only making his sister step back. Her mind could only see the situation as unlogical. This shouldn’t be happening.

 

“Y-Yumi… I… Please at least tell me it’s not Chanyeol who did that to you!” Baekhyun added after a couple seconds, arms reaching for her but he quickly retreated when he saw her tense and move back again. His eyes met Yumi’s again and she didn’t even need to speak to make him understand. The bruises all over her body, the dried tears on her cheeks, everything was speaking loud enough for him to know exactly what had happened.

 

_Chanyeol had hurt her._

 

Not only physically, but also mentally, and this was all more than enough to make him want to punch his best friend a couple times, or to simply take his sister and bring her away from her pretended boyfriend. He couldn’t just let his best friend, or ex bestfriend, use her like this. Chanyeol had done enough trouble in his life for the last weeks; not only had he hurt Baekhyun’s precious younger sister, but Chanyeol was also at fault when it came to his feelings for Yumi. Without his intervention, absolutely nothing would have happened and , yet, here he was still making things worse.

 

The silence was dreadful. Both anticipating what the other would say, they preferred to keep it quiet. The atmosphere was so tensed that the words couldn’t even actually express their inside emotions. The sound of the shower covered both Baekhyun and Yumi’s pounding hearts, and the latter was the first who broke their eye contact. She wanted to speak, to pour her heart out and cry on her brother’s shoulder just as she used to do so many years ago, yet things had changed so much between the two of them. The line between the two had been crossed, so much that they could never come back to what they were. Crying over his shoulder was a thing of the past, making her wish that irrational mistake was never committed.

 

Baekhyun noticed his sister searching for answers all over the marble of the bathroom floor and he frowned a bit, all hatred and frustration suddenly disappearing, replaced by worry and sadness. He knew his sister too well. He knew what those eyes meant and thought that maybe now was his chance to do something. So he finally moved.

 

As gently as he could, Baekhyun stepped closer and, this time, Yumi didn’t bulge at all. He took one of her hands, being so delicate it was like he was holding a thin piece of porcelain. His long fingers caressed the inside of her palm, like if he was caressing the precious material of an old parchment.

 

“Let me help you clean yourself, alright?” He spoke softly, feeling Yumi tense a bit in front of him. His words were just as sincere and honest as his touches were. However, she felt she wasn’t worthy of his caresses and tried to lean away from them.

 

“I-I can do it myself, you can go. I-” She stopped mid-sentence when she heard Baekhyun chuckle and she frowned, looking up at him. He was smiling down at her and Yumi felt her heart skip a beat. That wasn’t something she should have felt. He made his way closer, letting his longing fingers leave her palm to reach her forearm and she tensed again, making Baekhyun’s smile disappear. She could still feel the line his hand took the long of her arm.

 

“I want to do this, Yumi, I really want to.” He whispered, his eyes searching for hers. “You know I’m not going to do anything.” He added, sighing. That was a fact she knew was true and it made her faintly smile.“You know I’m not like this, just let me take care of you…”

 

Yumi gulped,finally letting the other stare into her eyes, and just by seeing the way he looked at her, she knew there was no way in the world he would hurt her. The only thing she saw in his eyes was love, care, and worry. No lust, no need.

 

She only saw love.

 

Baekhyun smiled as he felt her relax again and he let go of her arm, ushering her to go under the water. Biting her lips, Yumi nodded, following the request of her caring older brother and did as he asked.  When Yumi did so, Baekhyun removed his shirt and shorts, staying in his underwears before following her under the shower jet.

 

Since it had been running for a while, the water was at a perfect temperature, relaxing both their sore and tensed muscles. From the moment he perceived her tiny and wet body through the steam of the shower, Baekhyun had to control himself not to step too close, not to reach for his sister and embrace her. Even if his intentions were pure and full of passion, he didn’t want to cross this new line that was between the two. Not the line of a normal brother and sister bond, only the line of two people trapped in a relationship without a proper name. A relationship that was yet to be explained.

 

The only thing he wanted was to pull her close, whisper to her that everything would be alright. He wanted to comfort her, kiss every of her bruises, touch her everywhere Chanyeol had touched her, just to replace the other’s rough caresses by his own much softer ones. He wanted to wipe her pain away. He tried his best staying at a safe distance away from her, though, waiting a bit until they were both completely soaked before reaching for the soap and a piece of cloth. He stayed far enough not to scare her away from him but close enough so she could feel he was there to protect her.

 

Once the piece of cloth was soaked with soap, Baekhyun hesitantly rubbed it against his sister’s bruised skin.  Yumi felt her brother’s hands on her back and she tensed again, trying not to move away. She didn’t know how she was supposed to act at all. She was completely naked in a shower with her brother, yet she felt so embarrassed of herself. Such situation had never happened before, or, at least, not in such circumstances.  She knew Baekhyun, she had known him since she was born, yet since he had found her naked and moaning under Chanyeol’s touch, everything seemed to be different. The way he was looking at her, the way he tried to reach for her like if she was somehow above him and out of his reach.

 

Baekhyun noticed Yumi’s uneasiness and slowed down his movements, stepping a bit closer and resting his chin on his sister’s shoulder, a habit of his since they were young. Yumi looked down at that, tilting her head to rest it on Baekhyun’s; a habit of hers since they were young. She took a deep breath, relaxing a bit when she felt her brother’s hot breath tickling the thin skin of her neck. She was, for once, completely lost. She was left without words for how thankful she was to have such a brother, overcoming whatever awkwardness that was going on between the two just to provide her with love and support. She felt, however, bad for him. He shouldn’t have had to cope with all of this. She felt like each one of her actions was deceiving to his eyes and she hated herself for this.

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

Baekhyun blinked in confusion, raising an eyebrow and shifting a bit to try and have a better look at his sister’s face. It was him who was suppose to say these words, not her, yet it was her voice that filled the steamy shower, not his.

 

“It’s not your fault, Yumi.” He whispered sweetly, waiting a bit for an answer but his sister stayed quiet. For some time, they stayed like that, the hot drips of water falling on both of their heads and dripping down their bodies. Yumi kept her eyes shut when she felt Baekhyun’s hand embracing her bruised tummy. She was shaken from the inside but something in his embrace was different from Chanyeol’s rough and persistent one. He was calm, soft and sweet and never moved once she finally accustomed herself to his nearby presence. She let him press her slowly against his chest. Not to make her feel any needs, only to protect her because that was all he wanted to do.

 

Minutes passed and he sighed, regretfully moving back again, continuing his rubbing movements on Yumi’s back, washing away the sweat and, somehow, hoping the pain and the bruises would fade away along with the dirt.

 

It was too much to hope for, he knew it very well, yet he just couldn’t help it.

 

***

 

They both got out of the shower and Baekhyun was quick to grab the towel that previously was around Yumi’s body to put it back around her shivering body. She rolled herself into the warmth of the cloth and looked at her brother who was trying his best to dry her wet body, not even caring about his own self. She bit her lips when she finally made eye contact with him. He kept the gaze, eventually pulling off when she started trembling once again.

 

After making sure their mom wasn’t going to walk by once they’d walk out of the bathroom, the older brother grabbed her hand in his, intertwining their fingers almost all too naturally and pulled her with him outside of the bathroom. Without any word, he brought her over to her bedroom. The room was all too dark but he had enough sparkles in his eyes to light it up by himself. He made her enter the room before he closed the french doors and walked to the bed where he made her sit. Without asking for permission, he turned to her drawer, taking out some comfy pajama and came back to her shaking body, looking at her with his innocent eyes. One by one, he helped her change into some other comfortable clothes and put her to bed. Once Yumi comfortably tossed under the blankets, Baekhyun sat on the edge of the mattress, watching her protectively.

 

No one spoke for a while, the silence thick but somewhat comfortable. Yumi had her eyes closed, trying to abstract the pain of her body in order to fall asleep, but she just couldn’t drift off, feeling her brother’s eyes on her. She knew he was staring at her and this simple thought made her cheeks redden. She was glad she was laying on the opposite side of him, so this way he couldn’t see her flushed face. Facing her window, she just hoped this wasn’t all that much of a sin. She just wished, the small sparkle she also started to feel wasn’t all too forbidden.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Yumi asked suddenly, feeling Baekhyun shift behind her. He took a long while to answer, pondering on what to say. She knew he got answers she still needed to put up the puzzle in her head.

 

He felt his heart twitch and looked at her back from the place where he was. “You know why I’m doing this. You probably have realized I have fe-”

 

“You can’t feel something like this toward me, Baekhyun, you just can’t!” She interrupted him, finally turning around to stare at her brother. She sat up that right moment the exact same way she should have on the first night.

 

Baekhyun gulped and immediately looked away, knowing he should have kept his mouth shut. He closed his eyes, trying not to let the pain show and he sighed. “I know that, Yumi..” He whispered, fingers curling into fists. His jaw clenched and his teeth crushed ones against the others.  Why couldn’t everything be simple? “You think I asked for this?” He added, his eyes meeting hers again.

 

Her mouth opened at her brother’s revelation and, just like that, she got her confirmation. He did love her. “I never wanted this.” He added once she had lowered her gaze.

 

Somehow the last words that escaped Baekhyun’s lips hurt them both more than they thought they would. The two looked away at the same time, speechless. There was another long silence, though this time, it wasn’t even a tiny bit comfortable.

 

There was something in this relationship ever since that night and Baekhyun hated it just as much as he worshiped it. He couldn’t deny that his life changed ever since he touched her that way, but yet again, he wasn’t even supposed to. Ever since he did, she kept pulling away from him every single time he tried to reach for her and it was unbearable. There was only so much he could handle and her attitude towards him was starting to feel all too much. “Just… just let me take care of you like a big brother would. Stop stepping back every time I step forward. Please don’t be scared of me…” Baekhyun mumbled after a while, brows furrowed worriedly. That she was denying his feeling did hurt, but that she was turning him back as a brother was even worse. He could afford to lose her as a lover if it meant leaving her happy, but never could he afford to let her slip out of his life for good. In any case, being the caring brother was his only option.

 

Yumi didn’t know if he was saying all this with the purpose of making her feel guilty, but even though it wasn’t she still felt incredibly bad for refusing the help of a brother. Though she knew very well a brother probably wouldn’t clean up his naked sister in the shower, she knew he also never tried anything on her while she was vulnerable like this.

 

She wanted to trust him, or at least try to.

 

“O-Okay…” The words came out weak and quiet, but for Baekhyun they were loud and clear. He didn’t even waste a mere second before shifting and laying down beside his sister, giving her a small smile. He crawled on the mattress until he lay on it next to her, close enough to look at her from up close.

 

“Can I help you sleep, then?” He asked, his sweet and puppy smile making it impossible for Yumi not to say yes. She nodded slowly and turned around so Baekhyun could bring her back against himself, one arm wrapping around her small waist. He pulled her closer until she rested on his chest and his head naturally found a resting place over hers. He took a deep breath in her hair and she sighed.

 

The position was incredibly familiar for them and Yumi immediately started feeling sleepy. It was a habit for her to sneak in her brother’s room way past her curfew when she couldn’t sleep. Baekhyun would let her in and take her in a bear hug so she wouldn’t be cold. He then would caress her hair gently as he sang her a soft lullaby, his melodic voice slurring his little sister to sleep. She felt like going back in the days, yet, somehow different. Somehow…  better?

 

Baekhyun did just the same that night, one of his hand caressing her hair while he sang her the same song he did when they were younger. As always, it didn’t take long for Yumi to slowly drift to sleep, Baekhyun only stopping his song when he felt her breath slow down, her body seeming way more relax than it was when she was awake. He stayed in that position, watching as Yumi slept peacefully until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, his grip tightening slightly around his sister when he fell asleep.

  


***

  


Chanyeol quickly noticed there was something wrong with his best friend while they were changing after their basketball practice. It was unlike the smaller boy to be so quiet, both during practice and while they were changing. It was even more unlike him to use the furthest locker away from Chanyeol.

 

There definitely was something wrong with Baekhyun, and Chanyeol had a little idea about what it was. As he wasn’t the type to turn around things, he walked his way to the man, decided to put a finger on the problem.

 

“Hey, ByunBaek, why all the sulking?” He asked when he made sure everyone had left the locker room, leaning against the wall beside Baekhyun. The smaller closed his locker and sighed, turning around to leave. If Chanyeol had doubts, it was now clear; Byun Baekhyun was trying to avoid him.

 

“Not your business.” The shorter one snorted.

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and followed Baekhyun as he headed toward the exit, hand grabbing for the other’s shoulder. Tired of his attitude, Chanyeol pulled on it trying to make Baekhyun look at him but Baekhyun surprisingly resisted.  “Hey, of course, it’s my business! Since it clearly has something to do with my girlfriend.” He had put his finger right on the bruise, pressing on it just enough to piss the other off.

 

Baekhyun stopped in his track and turned around, raising an eyebrow. “Your girlfriend? Cut the crap, Chanyeol, you don’t even love her.” His voice was attacking him from the very right moment he opened his mouth and the giant smirked.

 

“Of course, I do!” Chanyeol retorted, letting out a scoff. “Why would I date her if I don’t?” Baekhyun felt like punching him for making it all sound so much like a joke.

 

Baekhyun hummed, shrugging. “There’s a difference between loving someone for who they are and loving someone for what they are.”

 

Chanyeol let out a small chuckle at that. “Just as there’s a difference between loving your sibling in a right or wrong way.” He shrugged, making Baekhyun narrow his eyes, fingers curling into fists. Chanyeol was pretty much amused by the shorter one’s attitude as Baekhyun could only wonder how he managed to even know this information.

 

 “And what is that suppose to mean, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked, not able not to let his frustration show. Not only the other was messing with him, but he was also playing with his feelings.

 

Chanyeol slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans, licking his lips. “I know what it is that you’re feeling toward your sister, Baek. I also know that it is quite fucked up and that you should back off. She’s your sister, and she’s also my girlfriend.” He said, eyeing the pissed boy for a second before smiling and heading toward the door.He made sure to bump into his shoulder the same way Baekhyun did with him that last time at the match.

 

“If it really is your girlfriend, then treat her how she deserves to be treated!” Baekhyun almost yelled at him, his whole face heating up. “How dare you doing this to her, uh?! Does she even mean something to you?!”

 

Chanyeol stopped in his track, not even bothering to look over at Baekhyun. He barely even looked to the side. “Look, Baekhyun, if I hadn’t had the audacity to go and pleasure her like she was begging to be pleasured, you wouldn’t even have had the guts to take her by yourself. Do you think you’re any better than me? You started thinking you loved her while we were both fucking her, didn’t you? Do you think your love is more worth than mine?”

 

Chanyeol stopped speaking for a second, a small smirk appearing on his lips when he didn’t hear Baekhyun speak at all.

 

“You love her for the sex she gave you, just like I did. If you had her begging at your feet, then you probably wouldn’t be so caring.

  
_Gaining her heart is a game. And it’s only before you win that you make the effort to show her how worthy you are. After that, she’s already there and willing. Why make the effort to be caring still?_

 


	5. Tempting Crush

**Tempting Crush**

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun finally found the peace he was barging for with the family dinner the next Sunday. Over a week had passed since his altercation with his ‘friend’ and all he was begging for was to be able to forget that this jerk was the one to be winning it all in the end. It was a pledge to see that, no matter how brutal he might be in his relationship with Yumi, it would always be his love for her that would be looked down upon. Somehow, the population decided it was easier to live with a hateful and pervert boyfriend than a caring and loving brother. The rules remain the rules after all.

 

Staring at his feet under the table was easier than to look at the charming smile on Yumi’s face. For Baekhyun could barely handle it anymore. It was too hard for him and each breath, each blink of an eye that she was doing was taking his breath away. Why did he have to be so close yet so far from her? Why did he have to be the only person allowed to be this close to her without touching her divine body and stealing those angelic lips? Why did he have to be her brother?

 

The chatter in the room kept going on as their uncle, Seungwon, was busy telling a story to the whole family as it was kind of a tradition at each family dinner. His mother got him out of his thoughts, gently rubbing the palm of her hand on his upper arm above the table. “Baekhyun, would you mind taking the wine bottle and serve another cup to everyone?“ Her smile was the same as his sister and he pursed his hesitating lips before nodding and raising from his seat. His action caused Yumi to look his way, sweetly smiling at him. Ever since that night where he took care of her, she was back to the lovely sister that she was.

 

A divine gift hiding behind the fact that she was back to normal. He didn’t want her to come back to being his sister, he wanted more.

 

He dragged his feet slightly until he reached the counter and took the cold bottle. It was the third bottle they’d open and once the ‘pop’ sound over, he started to serve the people, keeping his sister and him for the end. Once he finished with his uncle, aunt, and parents, he walked to his sister. She was barely legal to drink, but she was able to take a huge amount, surprisingly. He filled her cup up and gave it back to her. Making sure to bend over her and whisper gently in her ear. “You are so beautiful tonight.“

 

These words immediately made her blush, as if his proximity wasn’t enough.  Not to gain too much attention, Baekhyun raised back from that position, going to his own spot at the table and serving himself before bringing the half full bottle back on the counter. With all the alcohol filling their glasses again, the whole family was chatting and laughing whole-heartedly. Both Baekhyun and Yumi tried their best fitting in the conversations, but it was hard to stay concentrate on something else than the other’s burning glances.  

 

***

 

The dishes chore was inevitably given to the two youngest hosts of the house, the other adults continuing their blabberings in the living room as the two siblings emptied the table and washed the dishes. Baekhyun stood in front of the sink, filling it with water as he started rinsing and cleaning every plates or glasses his sister was bringing him from the table.

 

There weren't any words exchanged, only a few glances or nods as more and more dishes piled on the counter. It wasn’t clear if the silence was supposed to be thick, awkward, or comfortable, but none of them was doing something about it. Baekhyun’s compliment about her appearance somehow lingered in Yumi’s mind since the diner, his voice faint but still there in her head. As she walked back to the dining room she sighed, shaking her head slightly.

 

She made a pile of the last plates on the table, lifting it up and wincing before putting the pile back on the table. Yumi looked around quickly before lifting up a bit of her sleeve, staring at the purple bruises imprinted on her wrist. She closed her eyes, the memories of the night before at Chanyeol’s place filling her mind. The way he had taken her against the wall of his room, the way he held onto her so tightly, and then how he grabbed onto her two wrists to pin them on top of her head as he furiously pounded inside her.

 

There weren't any words that could describe what she was feeling when she was with the male. If it was pure love, she wasn’t sure she wanted to feel it all anymore. If it was pain… She couldn’t even imagine it. Each time he filled her, Chanyeol kept repeating how much he loved her, and Yumi ached to hear his deep voice again...

 

Yet it was Baekhyun’s voice that crept in her mind. It was his words that seemed softer than anything, that made her whole body shiver.

 

“You are so beautiful tonight.”

 

As she stared that at the purple marks on her pale skin, she started wondering if it was Chanyeol’s or Baekhyun’s voice that she ached to hear the most.

 

“Yumi-ah? Are you bringing more dishes?” Her brother called to her, his head appearing in the doorframe and she was quick to pull down her sleeves and turn around, giving Baekhyun a small nod before reaching for the pile of plates. Again, it was too heavy for her wrists not to ache and her movement being too quick, she instinctively let go of the pile, yelping at the stinging pain in her wrists.

 

Baekhyun was quick to react, only needing two steps from the wall to his sister and he reached for the falling plates, catching them right on time before straightening and giving a look of confusion to Yumi. He noticed how her whole face had reddened, and when he looked down at her rubbing her wrists he frowned, putting the pile of plates back on the table before grabbing onto her arms.  

 

“N-No Baek wa-” Yumi tried and move away, but Baekhyun was too quick to pull her sleeves up, the bruises appearing to him. The marks looked like dark fingerprints on her skin. Stains of a sinful act on a white, pure flesh.

 

Yumi expected to see anger and frustration in her brother’s eyes, but when Baekhyun looked up, she only saw disappointment and sorrow. She knew the look in his eyes wasn’t directed to Chanyeol, but to her. Baekhyun was disappointed in her.

 

Of course, there were so many other things he was feeling at the moment. He knew Yumi had seen her boyfriend the day before, and that she only came back home by the morning. Even though he also knew Chanyeol wouldn’t let her go back home without releasing himself a couple times, he still couldn’t comprehend why Yumi would let him treat her like this. He was burning inside, but he didn’t let any of his anger out.

 

“You… You can’t let him continue this, Yumi.” He whispered to her, keeping his voice down not to attract any attention from the other room. “Can’t you understand that this is wrong?” Baekhyun quickly added, raising her arm in the air to show her the bruises. Yumi was quick to simply look away, tugging on her arm to free herself from her brother’s hold.

 

“You don’t understand, Baek, his love is jus-”

 

“His love? That’s not love, Yumi.” Baekhyun retorted with a small scoff, taking her wrist back and staring at the marks again. He could only imagine what Chanyeol was doing to her, and the thoughts disgusted him. “These are not marks of affection, and you know that. You can’t continue like this! He’s doing nothing but hurting you.”

 

Yumi swallowed thickly and shook her head, stepping back before hiding the bruises again. A part of her knew her brother was right. Even though she somewhat knew her relationship with Chanyeol was wrong, she couldn’t think about letting it go. As crazy as it sounded, she knew she still loved him. She always had this feeling in her chest whenever she saw him, whenever he smiled or whenever he would lay his eyes on her. Her heart was still pounding as hard as it was when she first met him, and if what he was doing to her was making him happy, then she would stay by his side just so she could be the reason he was happy.

 

“It’s fine, Baekhyun, really.” She said with a soft tone, putting a smile on her lips as she stepped closer again, eyes locking with his when she reached for his hand. “You can’t really… change anything about it. It’s my decision.” She whispered to him, patting the back of his hand and she heard him sigh.

 

“What he does to you, Yumi. That’s not how love is supposed to feel like. It shouldn’t hurt like this.” Baekhyun explained, holding himself not to take her hand in his. They were so close to each other, and if he leaned only a bit closer their lips would meet. “Don’t do this to yourself..” He added, his voice a faint whisper and Yumi could feel his warm breath on her lips.

 

“But that’s the way he loves me. That’s the only way I know and that’s all I need.”

 

The words escaped her lips too naturally for Baekhyun’s liking. Even though Yumi knew she was supposed to move back, it was as if she was compelled to stay there, a few inches away from the incestuous temptation. She noticed how Baekhyun’s eyes drifted down to her lips, lingering there for a few seconds before he looked back again.

 

“Then how can you know he is all you need when he is all you ever got?”

 

***

 

 

How can you know he is all you need when he is all you ever got?

 

The question haunted her for the rest of the evening. Even after their mother called them back to the family gathering, Yumi could only analyze and overthink every little sentence Baekhyun had say. In a way, he was both wrong and right. He was technically her first but Chanyeol was the only definition of love she ever had.

 

For the man was her first real crush and real first ‘boyfriend’, Yumi couldn’t pretend that she really did know. Baekhyun was right, though, what if it wasn’t really what love was? What if there was something more to expect from that painful thing? Her troubled mind couldn’t keep quiet, even for the time of a night. Once all the guests left and their parents far drifted away in dreamland, both Baekhyun and her finished cleaning the house a bit. Everything was way too quiet, this time obviously not coming from a moment of ease but rather the lack of words to say.

 

Yumi wanted to ask him what he meant by that. She wanted to know what was his own definition of love. What did he know that she didn’t?

  
  


When all completed, both of them rushed to their own bedroom, her locking her door twice rather than once. She sighed, completely on the edge of crying. Just the view of her wrist was bringing back the memories of a nightmare. Yet, it was only the wrist. She knew other places were even worse.

 

She couldn’t deny some facts. Even if she felt somehow unfaithful to her boyfriend for saying - or rather thinking- so, she couldn’t deny that she dreamed of something else. She dreamed of a soft velvet touch to come and replace those rushed and bruise making embraces.

 

Those marks, placed everywhere, inside and out, where making her doubt her own feelings more and more. Like if every touch he was giving her was a reason more to stop feeling that burning sensation in her chest. He was her long time crush but also a real heart crusher. Longing for the healing touches of an angel, Yumi rested on her bed covers for hours.

 

Turning her head to the side table she sighed when she eyed the bedside clock. 2:19 am. Pretty sure that the night of sleep she so desperately wished for wouldn’t come, she sat up on her mattress and turned on her bed lamp. “If only I had known.“ She whispered to herself.

 

If only she did. She wouldn’t have touched herself that night, she wouldn’t have changed the whole relationships she had with the two males. She would have kept it for herself. Surely, the glimpses she took at Chanyeol at the time were less rude than him actually ripping her apart. If anything, her imagination was a lot less hard on her body than he was.

 

Deceived to realize that none of these questions she had in mind could really be answered while being on her own, she decided to go and seek them to the only man she knew could provide her some.

 

She surely cursed at the lack of warmth when she left her blankets but it only hurried her more all the way to the bedroom of her older sibling. Only when she rested her palm against the white door did she realised she was so close to, yet, another source of internal conflict. None the less, she pushed the door open and faced the scene in front of her, frightened to death to have made yet another mistake.

 

The room was empty, or at least, it seemed to be. No lights, no sounds, only the shadow of a form on the mattress. She gulped when she heard and saw the shadow moving.  “Y-Yumi? “ Baekhyun asked curiously surprised. He didn’t seem asleep either but he surely didn’t expect his sister to come and visit him right in the middle of the night like a burglar.

 

“I-I couldn’t sleep.” She explained and that was all the man needed to know. Tapping on the mattress next to him, she smiled and jumped right on it. He welcomed her right under the blankets, keeping some distance between the two of them. She half hugged the pillow he gave her and they both stayed like that, staring into the other’s eyes. The bedroom was briefly lightened up by the moonlight striking through the clouds. There, she admired the chocolate brown irises of her older brother, eyeing her down oh so protectively.

 

“I couldn’t either.“ He admitted, dubiously biting his lip. Yumi hummed and sighed. Baekhyun’s gaze landed down to her bruised wrist as she was now holding the pillow vertically.

 

Even if she didn’t look like it, Yumi came for reasons and she wanted to fulfill those. Therefore, she took all the courage still living in her and dared the question she wanted so much to ask. “What is it supposed to feel like?”

 

For so much, Baekhyun was dumbfounded by her question. “What is supposed to feel like what?” He surely wasn’t totally following her intentions yet.

 

“Love.” She eyed up and Baekhyun raised an eyebrow before humming. Like if the question was obvious and he was dumb not to realise it sooner.

 

“It’s... different.” He started. The space between them surprisingly felt warm and she had her eyes glued to his, as if he had the wisdom of an old man despite being only 5 years older. “It shouldn’t hurt.”

 

She bit her interior cheek. “W-What if he only doesn’t know it?” She had no idea why she was still trying to defend Chanyeol after all this. Part of her was aware that it wasn’t right but the other was still infatuated with him.

 

Baekhyun’s sigh was the answer she looked for. A sigh of sadness and desperation.  “Oh… He knows it pretty well, baby girl.” Baekhyun said in a low tone.

 

Yumi could only keep her eyes with his. She was supplying her soul with hopes and now it was running empty. “So.. I guess I’m just dumb, right? It’s stupid to think he loves me…” Baekhyun hated the self-hate she indulged herself with and shook his head violently, crawling closer to separate the space between them.

 

She gasped when she felt his hand over her shivering cheek. “You are not dumb. You just don’t know what love is.” His tone was so reassuring and, yet, his eyes were so tempting.  And his lips, oh god have mercy.

 

Yumi couldn’t think straight. For some reason, at that very moment, her heart was beating incredibly fast. Too fast. Her breath wasn’t stable and so wasn’t her mind. Gulping, she pronounced the words she never thought she would.  “Show it to me, Baek.” He stopped breathing as he heard it. “Make love to me.” He felt his lips all dry.

 

For the past weeks, he dreamed of touching her, this time all to himself, and that she let him shove her with love. And it was finally happening, even better, she was literally asking for it. Baekhyun was still hesitant. Like if the thing he wished for all his childhood finally arrived.

 

His hand on her face softened, and yet they seemed much stronger. He secured her jawline while still cupping her face before he leaned in. As an instinct, her hand came right above his, softly brushing his fingers against his. Baekhyun had the first taste of a growing love and literally couldn’t get enough.

 

Her sweet mouth was so addictive that he wanted to own it. He caressed her plump lips with his moist ones, earning some defenseless moans in the process. Her eyes shut close, finally letting go of all this inner hidden sensation she felt ever since that night. The first comparison came soon enough as he was so soft against her lips. It was like a pure and innocent caress that she felt for the first time. He seemed shy to pressed more pressure on her , only leaning closer until their bodies were in constant friction. Her fingers fell the long of his upper arm until she took support on his shoulder and kissed him back completely.

 

Baekhyun’s actions were nothing like Chanyeol’s. She didn’t felt pushed to do anything. Everything came from a mutual desire that only was growing bigger. Both were pulling the other closer as if they couldn’t get enough of the other’s taste. Tongue fighting against the other, Yumi felt like accessing to Heaven’s doors. Baekhyun was a hell of a good kisser and it only reminded her of that first night. Only, this time, she remembered only the time spent with him.

 

Seeking for more heat, she raised her own leg to his waist pulling him closer with it. Baekhyun felt his inner sex drive exploding when she did so and playfully nibbled on her lower lip. “Are you really planning on making me go mad, baby girl?“ He asked, his voice low with lust.

 

Oh, if only he knew how mad for his touches she slowly started to be.

 

The kisses became more heated, but always so kind and respectful. What was hitting her the most in his touches and kisses was the level of compatibility. Maybe it was because he was still her brother after all.

 

But surely none of those thoughts crossed her mind when she moaned for more. Baekhyun’s hands finally left her cheek, going the long of her neck as his long fingers caressed it in the most delicate way, sending shivers all the way from her head to her little toes. She already felt so weak, instinctively succumbing to the price of love.  

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but smirk through the kisses because of how happy he was. He was literally on cloud nine from just having her closer to him. It didn’t feel wrong to him. If anything, it felt infinitely right.

 

He stopped kissing her, gaining a certain surprised reaction from her when he stabilised himself up to take out his oversize shirt. He leaned back, really close to her, and let her do when she touched his chest, like testing to see if he was real. She traced some long lines the long of his muscles and finally looked up at him, realising he was staring at her all the time she was teasing him.

 

“Why is my heart pounding so hard?” She innocently asked and he smiled wholeheartedly.

 

“Because it just realised where it belongs.”  With that, their bodies were pressed so tightly against one another, both willing to become one. Baekhyun captured her lips and, if her heart was already beating fast, it then exploded.

 

Her hands flew to his hair, messing them good when his grabbed her waist and pulled her close enough for her to feel him under his boxers. His bulge was big, enormous, really, but his love for her was even bigger. It was blossoming in the most forbidden corner of his heart for so long that he was glad to finally let it take over both of their bodies.

 

Baekhyun’s hands came in contact with the warm skin of her belly once he took the initiative to take her shirt off. His inner desire would have torn it apart but there was no room for furniture breaking sex, he only wanted to make sweet love to her.

 

He sweetly helped her get rid of her shirt and contemplated her when she was now only in her bra and panties. Maybe it was a family thing but both took the habit to sleep in only underwears and shirts. Yumi felt a bit shy at first, without apparent reasons, though. Baekhyun could only think of her as the most beautiful woman he ever saw and it then came as an insult to his love and affection when she tried to hide from his eyes as a reflex.

 

“Don’t. Not tonight.“ He begged her and softly pecked her lips. “You are too beautiful to hide.“ She blushed to his remark. It was utterly caring and she felt like melting into his embrace. Even more, then, when he started to kiss the long of her collarbone.

 

She was transported into a euphoria as he sent butterfly kisses everywhere. She was so out of this world that she never noticed it when he undid her bra. It simply flew somewhere at the other end of the room, along the unwashed clothes of her brother. Both were too preoccupied to deal with it at all.

  
  


She felt like if her body was braising under Baekhyun’s touches. Moreover, each time he took her breast into his palms it was as if he was cupping her whole being, reducing her wills into some velvety moans.

 

She found herself whispering his name numerous times before he captured her lips back with his. She was shushed by the delectable taste of her brother’s lips and tongue. Baekhyun’s hand, during that time, flew over to her bare thigh so he could raise it higher, pushing his own lower body closer to her tempting core.

 

She could feel it, she could sense it, the object of their most forbidden desire growing unconditionally bigger by the seconds. “T-Take me.” She begged between the kisses. Baekhyun frowned at her, surprised to see her to eager to feel more.

 

“Shh.” He stopped her by pinning her down under him as he rolled over her. “Let me do it. Just… try to love me back.” He whispered and she felt her blood pressure and heart rate increase instantly.  Just letting his fingers slaying her whole body, he carefully pulled down her underwear and admired the contrast of her body through the moonlight. “So perfect, baby girl.“ He licked his lips as he raised her legs to take out her underwear completely. Slowly, she shivered, as if predicting what was about to come.

 

Her reaction worried Baekhyun as she tensed up. He cursed mentally at his ex-best friend for indulging such a bad experience on her. She must fear some kind of violence and Baekhyun wanted her to feel everything but that at the moment. Slowly covering her chest with his hot one, he bent down to softly peck her forehead. That got her surprised enough to widened her eyes and stare at him. “Trust me.” He said and she shivered.

 

Even without the fact that he was her brother, she would have followed him to the end of the world. Colored by the emotion creeping into her cheeks, she hummed and Baekhyun used that time to tentatively brush his harden bulge against her. He didn’t want her to fear it nor being threatened, only to feel how much he desired her. For a long time already.

 

Once his boxers out of the way, he reminded like that, dangerously close to uniting the both of them, but didn’t move. He only stared down at his sister, standing on his elbows solemnly. The tension was far gone and, between them now reigned the purest of auras. Hips grinding against one another, it was obvious both wanted more and couldn’t stand to be so close to joining their parts without doing it.

 

Baekhyun eyed Yumi, admiring her eyes sparkling with a foreign feeling when she softly smiled at him. She wasn’t scared anymore. She felt secured. Moreover, she felt loved.

  
  


Finally aligning their throbbing and painful parts, he joined them in one swift movement. The pain of the initial penetration slowly faded away when a feeling of warmth and desire blossomed inside of her.  She felt so full of him already when only half of his length was yet in. He was stretching her great time but, compared to Chanyeol, it didn’t hurt her at all. It was slow, so she had the time to adjust herself to the burning sensation in her core.

 

The painful memories of what usually happen crept through her mind when she realised how different the two men were. For so little, she wished Chanyeol was her brother and not the other way around. She could feel Baekhyun’s love more often. Yumi placed her hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders when he filled her to the hilt.

 

His eyes were so soft. She then understood; they weren’t just different, they were the total opposite. When Chanyeol would violently ram right inside of her, Baekhyun let her adjust to his extremely long size before taking on a loving pace. When he moved, Yumi moaned softly. She ignored the reasons why her lower region was already so soaked and let her brother ride the rhythm slowly and closed her eyes.

 

Eventually, she had to bite her lower lip, just to make sure not to screech his name out loud. What they were doing should always remain a secret. They were brothers and sisters. It was pure incest, yet it felt so good.

 

His long cock slowly and sensually going back and forth inside her dripping core was deliciously devouring her soul. Every inch of it.

 

That moment, Baekhyun would cherish it all his life. The moment he had the chance to claim his little sister Yumi as his in the most forbidden way. That got him turned on even more when he heard her moan slightly louder. He cupped her neck, eager to taste her flesh like if it would allow him to penetrate not only her pussy but her whole person.

 

Sweat dripping from their foreheads, heart beating against the other, muffled moans and a pace going increasingly faster. That was all happening at once and both of them thanked their lucky star for that.

 

Baekhyun’s cries were tamed by the rocking action of their bodies. It was quicker but still incredibly softer than what Chanyeol showed her. It was only passionate. Yumi gasped when she felt Baekhyun playfully nibble on her neck, kissing, licking and even sucking on it. He wanted to show her that the mark she might receive weren’t all that bad.

 

“Baekhyun, h-harder.” She moaned in one really loud bawl. Baekhyun kissed her shaking lips to shush them.

 

“Not too loud, baby girl. They might hear us.” He said and she blushed. She nodded as Baekhyun pounded harder into her, according to her demand. She rushed not to scream powerfully but she knew he was right. They were doing the forbidden action and, hell, their parents were just next door.

 

Taking like in a trance, Yumi was impaled by her brother’s member. Again and again, until she reached a point she never thought she would reach. Was it what they called an orgasm? The closest she got was her first time but now it was ten times better. Giving her whole to Baekhyun she let him kissing her everywhere on her neck and shoulders. “I love you so much, my baby. You are all mine.” She widened her eyes.  “Finally all mine.”

 

She wanted to reply but the speed increased and Baekhyun was now the one moaning involuntarily too loud. Reaching his high, he tried to go out of her before it was too late but Yumi surprised him when she pushed on his back with her legs to keep him balls deep inside of her as he wasn’t able to keep his hot seed for himself. She soon was filled to the hilt and let the reality slowly take her down from her brother’s dick.

 

Baekhyun didn’t move, afraid to be reprimanded even if she was technically the one to push him inside at the last minute. Like the first time, he wasn’t able to keep it to himself and he had to empty his love inside of her.

 

He looked at her and both stared at the other. Baekhyun’s member was still all inside of her when he bent down to kiss her still wobbling lips. The kiss was so passionate and unique. Unlike all she knew after sex, Baekhyun was a hell of a cuddler and she couldn’t help but giggle. That, ultimately, made Baekhyun back off from her astonishing lips. “I know you think this is wrong but I really do love you.” She was too dumbfounded to answer. “You felt it, right Yumi? You felt how right it felt? That’s how it should feel. That’s how love should feel like.”  He announced and raised on his elbows to pop out of her.

 

However, he was, once again, pressed back down by Yumi’s legs. Baekhyun frowned as she didn’t seem to let him go.  “Yumi?”

 

“Then could you love me a bit longer?”

 

Baekhyun smirked romantically at her and french kissed her with all his desires that he tossed aside for so long.

 

He would love her all her life if she’d ask him to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! We hope you guys enjoyed this quite... eventful chapter XD We had lots of fun writing this ;) This story first was supposed to be a one-shot but we decided to make it a bit longer (about 6-7chapters) since Laulau got this sudden burst of inspiration and we couldn't help but write more! I hope you like this first chapter!
> 
> Thank you for supporting us, and if you like it, kudos and comments are always super appreciated!!
> 
> Mariiie and Laulau95


End file.
